Lyra Black and the Diary of Tom Riddle
by lumosmancer
Summary: Lyra Black returns to school with her best friends for her second year hoping for a calmer year than her previous but she is mistaken. The Heir of Slytherin has returned and Lyra gets caught up in a way that she wouldn't even remember. The Heir has a power over her that she just can't explain, but a part of her doesn't want to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Be sure to check out the prequel 'Lyra Black and the Wizarding World'! Enjoy this story guys :) (sorry for the errors on this chapter, I had no idea that the formatting had gone wrong but cheers for telling me whoever the guest was!) reviews would be great!**

The words in front of Lyrar blurred together but she wasn't sure whether it was because of how tired she felt or whether the information before her eyes didn't actually make sense. She groaned and ran a hand through her dark locks, pushing them back out of her freckled face before taking her bottom lip in between her teeth and biting hard.

"I don't understand why Snape sets us ridiculously hard homework," Lyra muttered to herself as she compared two sheets full of newly written ink, "Does he enjoy seeing children in pain or what?" She huffed and stared at her potions works that had slowly sprawled out around her, both lying on her small desk, along the thin strip of floor and on top of her bed where she was sat.

"Ok, one more inch and I'm done-,"

Lyra cut herself off when she looked up and saw her bedroom door burst open, the handle banging against the brick wall. She jumped and dived to the floor, snatching up her homework as Rachel Madden stood in the doorway.

"Evening," She sneered and crossed her arms, leaning against the door frame. Her eyes flickered from Lyra to the work around her and it seemed to spark her interest.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up a piece of parchment that had flown to the door from Lyra's hurry. Lyra went to grab it but she was too far away. Rachel roughly grabbed the page and tried to read the ink cursive.

"Properties of _what_ in potion-making?" She spat, moving her gaze from the parchment to Lyra who had stumbled up from the floor. The pile of parchment in her hands were ripped away as Rachel wanted to read more of what Lyra had been doing from her time away at her new school. Miss Greene had told Lyra that none of the other orphans knew where she had been going or of her unique nature but she didn't want the teasing to start up again. The upside of Lyra's absence was that nobody bothered to taunt her – instead, they merely pretended she didn't exist. She guessed it was an improvement since she never spoke to any of the other children.

"Give that back now!" Lyra exclaimed, stretching her hands out to Rachel but she swatted them away and turned to leave but Lyra bit her lip, climbed on top of her bed and lunged at Rachel.

Her arms secured themselves around her neck while her hands scratched at her homework. Rachel yelled and jumped backwards, accidentally kicking over Lyra's desk as the girls landed on the floor in a heap of fighting limbs. There was another almighty bang but neither of the girls reacted to it as they thought another piece of furniture had toppled but none of them noticed the powder blue Ford Anglia land in Rowstock Gardens.

"Whose gonna knock?" Ron asked, climbing out of the car with his blue eyes glued on the sign that read '_Cole's Orphanage_'. Harry followed him and inspected the street for any signs of nosy muggles. He ruffled his hair and turned to watch Fred and George lock the car and push the two boys towards the orphanage's front door.

"She's your friend, you can knock!" George mumbled as he shoved a handful of jellybeans into his mouth and Harry rolled his eyes as Ron shouted back – "Well, you offered to pick Harry and Lyra up!"

"Come on, I'll knock," Harry concluded and dragged Ron up the stairs with him. He knocked thrice on the door with his knuckles and the pair waited with held breaths for somebody to answer. They prayed it would be Lyra but by the looks of it, that was a lost cause.

The grand door opened and a brunette woman wearing an inquisitive smile stood in its place, staring at the four boys. Ron shot her a smile while Harry struggled to phrase the question in such a way that it didn't sound like they were kidnapping his best friend.

"Hi, er, my name is Harry and that's Ron," He jabbed his thumb at Ron who waved awkwardly, "and we were wondering whether we could speak to a girl called Lyra?"

The woman's eyes widened and her crimson smile grew at least three times. She took a deep breath and nodded, opening the door wider for the boys to enter. "My name is Miss Greene, I'm one of the carers here at _Cole's_."

Ron beckoned Fred and George to follow and they couldn't give up the chance to see Lyra in her muggle habitat. They were stood in a tall and spacious hallway where a wide set of stairs sat in the centre, leading up to the three floors above. The woman began to climb the stairs but she turned halfway up the first flight and glanced at the four boys.

"Wait there, I'll go and get her."

The four boys were left in the hall to their thoughts. Harry looked around the orphanage's hallway and caught sight of a large picture full of children but he could tell the photograph was at least five years old. Ron spotted the picture and joined Harry as they tried to spot Lyra among the children.

"Aww she was adorable," Fred piped up as the twins had latched onto the picture inspection when they eventually picked out Lyra. She stood near the back of the group with her dark hair in a braid, a deep plum ribbon tied at its end. Harry smirked as he spotted the dirt smeared down her once clean dress while the other children glared at her in disgust.

"If she heard you say that now," Ron snorted but he was cut off by shouts echoing form the staircase. The four turned back to see the carer descend the stairs followed by a pair of girls who were screaming at each other.

"Now girls, calm down-,"

"IT'S THE FREAK'S FAULT! She was the one who set my hair on fire!" A red-faced girl yelled, glowering at the girl beside her who had ash smudged down her freckled face. Lyra huffed and rolled her eyes and shoved her cupped hands in front of Miss Greene's face.

"No, it's my bloody _homework_ that was on fire! Her fat head just happened to be in the way!" Lyra justified, sending the other girl a glare as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Harry had to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing at the situation.

"Rachel, come into my office first while Lyra waits out here," Miss Greene announced, opening a door for the blonde girl to storm through shrieking the word, "Freak!" Lyra scoffed and turned around but she did not expect to come face to face with Harry and the Weasleys.

Her jaw dropped and her grey eyes were larger than plates as she stood in the centre of the hall, still holding the handful of ash that was once her potions essay.

"What the… What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, shoving the ash into her jean pockets before running over and engulfing Harry into a hug. She smelt of burnt parchment, lavender and fresh jasmine. She stepped out of the hug and took turns embracing the Weasley brothers.

"We've come to kidnap you and take you to the Burrow!" George grinned and Lyra gasped, letting her lips pull up into a cheerful smirk. She nodded and began to charge back up the stairs but she called out to the four to wait for her outside.

"She's crazy, that one," Ron grumbled, watching Lyra disappear up the stairs and Harry nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. The four clambered back into the Ford but just as Ron was about to close the car door, Lyra ran from the front door, carrying her trunk and Apollo in his cage, and threw them on the back seat.

"And she hasn't commented on the fact we're in a car?" Fred questioned, snorting as Lyra jumped on both Harry and Ron before slamming the car door shut. George shook his head as he laughed, started the engine and slammed his hand on the invisibility boost. Lyra wiped the perspiration from her forehead and sighed, leaning back against her seat in between Harry and Ron.

"What's the rush?" Ron asked as the car slowly began to fly off towards the dark London sky and Lyra smirked, letting Apollo out of his cage.

"Let's just say I didn't want to be there when Rachel returned to her room – wait, are we in a _flying car_?" She interrupted herself, staring at the Twins in front and they nodded, sending her a grin.

"About time you noticed! We didn't steal it from Dad for nothing, you know," They cackled and Lyra scoffed, shaking her head.

"I'm impressed! Now, Harry," She turned to the boy on her right who suddenly froze like a deer in a pair of headlights. She smirked at his reaction and continued. "Why didn't you reply to my letters? I must have sent about fifty."  
Harry tousled his black hair and sheepishly smiled back, "It's a long story."

"Where _have_ you been?!" The Weasley mother screamed as she stormed out of the Burrow, staring at the group of five who had just crawled out from the Ford. Lyra bit her lip and stared at the ground, trying to avoid the scorching face of Mrs Weasley. Although this wasn't her idea, Lyra felt incredibly guilty for worrying her.

"We went to rescue Harry and Lyra," George confessed and Mrs Weasley narrowed her eyes.  
"I can see that, but your beds were empty; no note! I have been out of my mind with because you could have died; I don't understand how you thought this was a good idea?" Mr Weasley raved with her hands on her hips. Lyra glanced at the Twins who were staring at her with their eyes wider than saucers while Ron flushed bright crimson.

"They were starving Harry! They put bars on his window!" Ron moaned.

"And Lyra was... Actually, she set some girl's hair-," Fred began but Lyra stared at him and shook her head. Fred trailed off and pressed his lips together.

"I'm glad you could come. Of course, I'm not blaming you two," Mrs Weasley rounded, welcoming Lyra and Harry with a softer smile as if she hasn't just told her sons off for picking them up. It was strange how she turned from a fuming bull with a sore temper to a sweet and welcoming woman. Lyra blinked and fumbled to say sorry.

"Come on in, you must be starving," Mrs Weasley said, leading the pair into the gigantic crooked house. The second Lyra walked in, she was hit by a wall of aromatic smoke and the sizzle of cooking bacon and she smiled at the scent. The first room was a mismatching family room that led into a cramped kitchen set with a long table and crooked chairs surrounding it. Ron begrudgingly followed them inside and waited for the verdict from his friends on his house.

"So?" He asked over the row between his twin brothers and his mother. Lyra nodded and sat down at the table, smiling at Ron.

"It's brilliant, I love it."

"Perfect," Harry added and Ron's ear flushed.

Soon it was time for the rest of the Weasleys to join the table for breakfast, including the head of the family – Mr Weasley. He was shocked at first when he realised there were two non-red heads at the table though he welcomed them with a crooked smile and questions on the minds of muggles.

"How did you get here?" He asked curiously, looking around for answers but nobody elected themselves to say. Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes. "Arthur, they stole your car and flew to Surrey and London to pick them up." Mr Weasley blinked and turned to Fred and George.

"Oh really? Did it fly ok? I was worried about the invisibility boost-,"

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley gasped, frowning.

He looked guilty and cleared his throat. "I mean, boys you shouldn't have done that. You could have been caught by the Muggles and seriously hurt yourselves."

"Yeah but we're fine, aren't we?" Fred insisted but Mr Weasley decided to leave that conversation without another thought. The table was crammed from elbow to elbow as they gathered around the table to talk aimlessly about the summer though one person who was reluctant to speak was Ginny Weasley. She shied away from conversation for a while, watching it unfold and laughing at the jokes though the second Mrs Weasley announced that Fred, George and Ron were to go outside and de-gnome the garden, Ginny perked up and began talking to Lyra.

"I've heard so much about you," Ginny admitted excitedly and Lyra wondered what on earth her brothers had told her.

"Oh god, all bad I'm guessing," Lyra joked and Ginny smiled.

Oh no, all good I swear. I just hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor too," She conceded, pouting and Lyra shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll get into Gryffindor if you really want to, just like your brothers," Lyra glanced out of the window. "Speaking of your brothers, how do you cope being the only girl?"

Ginny shrugged. "It has its upsides. I have a choice of brothers to pin my mess on so it's ok." Lyra laughed and instantly fell in love with Ginny Weasley. Ron and Harry came into the kitchen and Ginny flushed scarlet and squeaked that she had forgotten something upstairs.

"Do you wanna help de-gnome the garden with us? Mum told me not to bother you but-,"

"No, I wanna come out. I've never seen a gnome before," Lyra assured Ron and he smiled but stared at the stairs where his little sister had disappeared in a flurry of red hair. Lyra saw him stare then looked back to Harry who was still inspecting the strange kitchen. Oh.

"Where did Ginny go?" Ron asked and Lyra shrugged, following the boys out into the large garden that opened into a field that seemed to stretch for miles. Fred and George were wrestling a spiky potato-on-legs from a rose bush before calling them over to start the 'de-gnoming' game as they called it.

"I don't know, she just ran off," Lyra informed them. Ron looked back towards the house and snorted. Harry frowned, "What?"

"I forgot, she fancies you. She hasn't shut up about you all summer," Ron laughed and Harry's face burned pink. Lyra tutted and nudged Ron before picking up one of the gnomes that had began to attack them. The gnome's rough skin was slightly strange to touch but she had gotten used to it by the time she threw it over the hedges.

"Don't pick on Ginny for fancying him, that's cruel," Lyra scolded Ron who shrugged, helping Harry pull another one from the reeds nearby.

"She's my little sister; I can do whatever I want. Besides, it's funny that she has a crush on Harry." Harry's blush deepened and Lyra laughed. "It seems like Harry has his first fangirl."

He glared at them both. "Guys, shut up!"

The day passed quickly and Mrs Weasley called them from the yard to sort out Harry and Lyra's sleeping arrangements. Ron decided that Harry was sharing his room before they had arrived but Ginny eagerly suggested that Lyra could share her room and she agreed. She followed the youngest Weasley up the crooked staircases to her bedroom that sat on the third floor with Percy's and the room that were once the oldest Weasley child's. She opened the door and welcomed Lyra inside with a grin.

"Welcome to your new room for the next couple of weeks!" She announced and Lyra smiled, heaving her trunk inside and inspecting the room. Her bed was pushed against the right wall while a small desk sat underneath the window and a large poster of the Holyhead Harpies lived on her wall. Lyra smiled and sat down on the mattress that lay on the thin strip of floor and stared up at Ginny who watched her closely.

"Your room is great, I love the poster," Lyra commented, pointing at the chaser that zoomed past and Ginny nodded, crawling on top of her own bed. "I love Quidditch but my brothers never let me play on their brooms though they don't know that I sneak out to play anyways," Ginny pouted. "I wish first years could join the house Quidditch team."

Lyra nodded and her stomach fluttered when she remembered that she could possibly tryout this year. "That gives you a year to continue your practice and you never know – you could be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team in no time!" Ginny gasped and nodded, thinking about the possibilities.

"Hopefully… I'm so happy you're friends with Ron though I don't understand why," Ginny confessed and Lyra laughed.

"Neither do I Ginny, neither do I."

"This is going to be like one long sleepover," She said. "I've never really had one of them before." Lyra looked up at Ginny and saw how excited she was though it made Lyra's throat dry. She'd never had someone so excited to be in her company before, let alone at the thought of staying at her side for a couple of weeks. It was a strange feeling, Lyra had to admit, but she liked it.

"Neither have I. It's going to be good," Lyra promised and Ginny grinned.

**Reviews would be fantastic! Thanks!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who faved and followed! They haven't gone unnoticed :)**

The end of August was the best thing Lyra had ever experienced. Her time spent with the Weasleys consisted of a mixture between Quidditch in the orchard, catching up on small pieces of her homework in the sun and learning new habits from a purely wizard-focused family that had never lived amidst muggle society. It was entertaining, to say the least.

"You do _like_ staying here, don't you?" Ginny asked one scorching evening after the pair stole Fred and George's brooms from the shed. Of course, the boys let Lyra join in with their Quidditch matches to even out the numbers (only when Percy played) but insisted Ginny couldn't despite her protests.

"Like? I love! Honestly, I've never felt more at peace during the summer than I have these past weeks," Lyra conceded and Ginny smiled, looking up at the warm sky that had begun to change drastically from a grapefruit sea to an inky indigo mess splashed with stars.

"I take it that the orphanage is awful?" Ginny asked and Lyra nodded, biting her lip as she picked a few wildflowers.

"It's not the most welcoming home, believe me. The only person that's actually _nice_ to me is Miss Greene and she has to because she gets paid! I mean, I see why she does it now since she's a Squib and all-,"

"Wait, a Squib is working at your orphanage?" Ginny inquired with a frown. Lyra nodded, curious of her reaction.

"Then how come it took you so long to learn about Hogwarts and magic?" Lyra shrugged and tucked a crimson blossom behind her ear.

"Professor Dumbledore's orders, apparently." Lyra wasn't too sure whether Miss Greene actually told her the truth but she wasn't too sure how far she believed it. Ginny let out a sigh and began picking the grass with her fingers and she smiled at Lyra.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I've been dreaming about it since the moment my brothers told me about the school. What's it like being sorted? I wanna hear about it one more time," Ginny said and Lyra's lips curled as she thought of the moment she was sorted into Gryffindor.

"I know it sounds cheesy but it truly was magical. I don't know whether it was different to me considering I came from an orphanage but it was like finally finding a family." Lyra shook her head and laughed lightly. "You'll see, don't worry."

Ginny sighed and nodded. "I know… Thanks, by the way."

Lyra looked at Ginny strangely. "For what?" She asked.

"For staying with me this summer. I know Ron invited you over since you're his friend but it was nice of you to include me," Ginny admitted and Lyra felt like an over-emotional mother. "Oh Ginny," She sighed. "You don't have to say thank you – I'm your friend too." Ginny grinned and turned towards the orchard.

"Ron's coming, let's go put the brooms back," Ginny muttered and the pair quickly through the brooms back into the shed as if they never touched them. "How do you know it's Ron?" Lyra asked as she peered through the trees yet she couldn't see him.

"His footsteps are really heavy. I never know why Mum and Dad insisted he had the top room. It's like having an elephant living in the attic." Lyra burst into laughter just as Ron appeared, looking suspiciously at the girls.

"Mum says dinner's ready." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you covered in dirt?" Ginny blinked and opened her mouth to lie but Lyra grinned.

"We stole Fred and George's brooms and played Quidditch," She explained. Ginny gaped at Lyra for spilling the truth but Ron snorted and shook his head. "Yeah right, Ginny can't play Quidditch." Ginny stared at her brother in outrage and crossed her arms but Lyra found his doubt in their sporting abilities amusing.

"Why did you tell him?" Ginny whispered, stunned.

"I'm thinking ahead. If Fred and George ever find out that you've been stealing their brooms without anybody knowing, you can blame Ron for not informing them thus letting them get angry at him and not you," Lyra clarified and caught up with Ron.

"I'm sorry you've been stuck with my sister, by the way," He told her, glancing behind at Ginny who was too busy thinking Lyra's plan through to notice.

Lyra rolled her eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, does everyone think I hate Ginny or something? She's an absolute laugh!" Ron made a face as they reached the Burrow's backyard. The door swung open and Harry walked out of the kitchen, meeting them halfway.

"Ginny is a laugh? She's bloody annoying!" Ron exclaimed and Lyra shook her head and headed inside to wash her hands of the dirt. "You only say that because she's your younger sister and you've grown up with her. Besides, she actually likes me."

* * *

"I don't actually understand."

Lyra stood in front of the open fireplace in the Burrow and stared at it strangely. Fred (or George) walked over and clapped her shoulder, grinning. The whole house were ready to leave for Diagon Alley as they had received their equipment and book lists for the new year but instead of already being in London like last year, Lyra had no idea how they were actually getting to the wizarding high street. All Mrs Weasley had told her during breakfast was that they were going to use 'floo powder'.

"You've never travelled by floo powder before?" The twin asked and Lyra shook her head. "What's it like?" She asked, cautious of the answer but she knew the second the words came out of her mouth that she shouldn't have bothered.

"It's _excruciating!_ Isn't it, George?" Fred called as his twin walked over, still stuffing his face with a warm roll.

"Too right, Fred. I remember my first floo powder experience like it was only yesterday," He sighed dreamily and Lyra huffed. "Why did I ask…?"

"Oh the pain! The burns! The limb-wrenching-incident-that-only-happens-to-people-who-have-never-done-it-before-especially-if-they-are-a-twelve-year-old-girl!" George whined dramatically and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha," She mocked but she couldn't move the nervousness that had settled in her stomach. How did floo powder work? Eventually, everybody was ready to leave but Lyra felt relieved that Harry was equally as confused as she was.

"Urm, how do you use floo powder?" He inquired when Mrs Weasley suggested he go first. Ron offered to show him and Lyra watched as green flames swallowed Ron's body whole. It was moments like these that Lyra couldn't believe that magic existed. Travelling using fire? She wanted to see how muggles reacted to _that_. She smiled at a sudden thought – she could try it on Rachel the next time she saw her but Lyra guessed that Rachel wouldn't dare go near Lyra or fire again.

Once Ron was gone, Mrs Weasley suggested Harry was to go next. He seemed apprehensive about it at first but Lyra knew the second he disappeared something was bound to go wrong.

"Lyra, you next," Mr Weasley announced and Lyra strolled into the stone fireplace that stood taller than her with the pale powder in her hand. She looked at Fred and George before she spoke and the grins on their faces were not a confidence boost. "Diagon Alley!"

The fire was instant and the ash flew up into her open mouth, choking and blinding her. Lyra felt her whole body be swallowed up by the firebox floor before being spat out again when she saw a glimpse of the Leaky Cauldron. She stumbled onto the rock hearth but couldn't get her bearings together quick enough. She looked up and saw Ron but suddenly she collapsed onto the floor. Her limbs were crushed underneath her and for a few seconds, Lyra honestly debated the possibility of Fred and George telling her the truth of 'floo-ing' but she recognised the weight on top of her. The twins had appeared directly on top of her with stupidly foolish grins.

"So, you feeling the pain of floo powder yet, Lyra?" George chirped as he climbed off of her and she glared at them. "I really hated you right now." The pair looked completely unfazed.

Lyra brushed the ash off of her clothes and stood beside Ron. "Where's Harry?"

Ron frowned. "What do you mean? He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? He went through straight after you!" Lyra exclaimed and the pair of them was about to run from the pub when Mrs Weasley shouted at them to stop at once. Lyra was about to turn around and explain the situation when she spotted a familiar mane of bushy hair. "Hermione?" Ron looked up at her name and the pair was engulfed by her hug.

"Ron! Lyra! How have you been? I've missed you both so much and… Where's Harry?" She asked and Lyra glanced at Ron.

"We're thinking the same thing," Lyra said.

"But I thought he was staying with you, Ron?" Hermione asked, confused.

"He is but he's just a bit…" Ron didn't know how to phrase it. "Well, he's lost."

It took the three of them exactly ten minutes to find Harry who was strolling into _Flourish and Blotts_ accompanied by a rather ruffled Hagrid. He saw the three standing at the back of a crowded line of excited witches.

"Where on _earth_ have you been?" Hermione asked Harry and he shrugged.

"Nice to see you too, Hermione. How long have you been in here?" He asked, glancing at the bookshop line and Ron shook his head.

"Only ten minutes but it feels like forever. It turns out that most of the books on our list are Gilderoy Lockhart's so Mum's gone to get them but it looks like that git is here in person." He jabbed his thumb at the line and Harry squinted, trying to get a good look of Gilderoy Lockhart but a flurry of squealing middle-aged witches pushed past them, separating Hermione and Ron from Lyra and Harry.  
Harry glanced at her. "Why are you covered in ash?" He asked, amused.

Lyra looked him up and down then crossed her arms, smirking. "I could ask you the same thing. Where did you end up? A soot factory?"

He snorted. "No, I ended up in Borgin and Burkes, a weird shop in Knockturn Alley. That's where Hagrid found me." Lyra nodded and tried to clean the patches of ash she had missed from her jeans. "Fred and George squashed me when we came through." Harry laughed but inched closer, softening his tone.

"You'll never guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes," He said quietly but at that moment, Lyra had caught sight of a particularly blonde boy that slouched against a pile of books nearby. "I think I can guess-,"

"That can't be Harry Potter?"

The mumbling pair looked up at the mention of Harry's name but before he could protest, an eager photographer shoved Harry to the front of the line, thrusting him beside a grinning blonde wizard that Lyra guessed was the famous Gilderoy Lockhart. Lyra had to bite her lip and look away from the scene to stop her from laughing loudly.

"Good day, Black." Lyra looked up to see Draco Malfoy shuffle over to her, chucking the book in his hand on the display nearby. She pressed her lips together and nodded to him. "Good day Draco, what brings you here?"

Draco raised a brow. "Are you inferring that I can't read?" Lyra shook her head and nodded towards the author who was proclaiming how Harry had come to the shop to buy his autobiography. "No, I was inferring that you were a Gilderoy Lockhart fan-boy." She glanced at him with a smirk. "Are you?"

He shook his head in disgust. "I'd rather kiss a troll, thank you very much. Speaking of Lockhart, it looks like Famous Saint Potter's enjoying himself up there." Lyra rolled her eyes and restraint herself from violating him in public.

"Don't be stupid, Draco," She mumbled as Harry had pushed past the delighted onlookers before Lockhart declared that he needed another photo. "Although it does sound like your jealous of him." Draco frowned. "Me? Jealous of Potter?" He snorted just as Harry joined Lyra's side.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked and Draco huffed, glaring at the pair.

"Are you inferring that I can't read?" Draco repeated, twice as insulted as the first time. "Is there a rumour going around that I'm illiterate or something?" Harry shrugged.

"I don't know but there's certainly a rumour going around that you're a git." Lyra scoffed and grinned at Harry but before Draco could retaliate, the trio were joined by Ron, Hermione and the Weasley Twins.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron spat and Draco's face dropped. Lyra could tell he was sincerely annoyed at the question of his whereabouts. He scowled at Ron, his sneer crueller than before. "I'm shopping for my books, Weasley. To be honest, I'm surprised you're here too considering your parents are piss-poor and have more children than they can afford-,"

"Now, now Draco. It isn't nice to tease the unfortunate," Somebody drawled and Lyra turned to see a man that had a striking resemblance to Draco. His grey eyes darkened as he inspected the crowds around his son and he tutted. Lyra felt a strong dislike for the man as his very tone made her blood boil. She saw Arthur walk over to the group and grabbed Fred and George's shoulders as they seemed to be ready to pounce at Mr Malfoy.

"Lucius Malfoy," Arthur greeted blandly, straining to smile but Lucius barely inclined his head towards the oldest of the Weasleys. "Arthur… Hard time in your office, I hear? I do hope they're paying you overtime, although clearly they aren't. What's the point in being a disgrace to the wizarding world if they're not even paying you well for it, Weasley?" Lucius asked, picking at a pile of second-hand books. Lyra glanced at Draco who had a gigantic smile across his face though it almost faltered when he caught her glower.

"Some of us _clearly_ have a different definition on the word 'disgrace', Malfoy," Arthur responded lightly. Lucius scowled and examined the group. "Ah, the famous Mr Potter. Your scar is legendary, yes, as is the man who gave it to you." Harry frowned and stepped backwards, spitting, "Voldemort is a murderer, nothing more."

Lucius gave him a hard look but those ominous eyes of his suddenly made contact with Lyra. She blinked and waited expectantly for him to insult her or her family. "You must be Lyra Black."

"That I am. I don't care if you insult me or my family but I would prefer it if you wouldn't praise the murderer of Harry's parent's in front of him or to greatly abuse the Weasley name because from the things I've heard about you – you're certainly no better." Lucius' eyes hardened and his upper lip curled.

"You're certainly your parents' daughter. Of course, if you carry on the same way - it's inevitable that you'll end up the same way as them," He spat and turned around, leaving the shop with Draco at his side. Lyra blinked and looked at the others.

"Is every Malfoy a complete and utter git?"

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reading guys! **

**I hope you are enjoying it, I would love to know?!**

It took Lyra until the moment she felt the Hogwarts Express to realise that Harry and Ron were missing. She poked her head out of the compartment door and gazed down the corridor, possibly trying to spot a flash of either of their faces. Five minutes had passed and they were still nowhere to be seen. Lyra bit her lip and sat back down opposite Hermione who had her eyes glued to a page of _Travels with Trolls_. Lyra hadn't even touched her copies yet.

"Is it any good?" Lyra asked as she stretched her legs out along the seat, drumming her fingers on her knees. Hermione nodded and shoved the book in front of her face. "It's thrilling! Look at this bit," Hermione insisted and Lyra scanned the lines then read them aloud.

"_My independent adventure with Magma, the first ever desert troll I encountered, began as I attended a book signing in Cairo where incidentally my bestseller Gadding with Ghouls had reached number one for the nineteenth week running-_ Nope, no more." Lyra shook her head and threw the book back at her. Hermione stared at her solemnly and rolled her eyes.

"You're going to have to read them if you want to pass Defence against the Dark Arts this year, you know," Hermione assured and Lyra shook her head.

"Everyone passes Defence in their second year. It's practically impossible to fail until fifth year so it doesn't actually matter if I happen to 'accidentally' forget to read them," Lyra said as she picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and Hermione frowned back.

"Of course it matters, Lyra. I know you want to pass that class either way and besides, Professor Lockhart would be angry to hear that you refuse to read the compulsory textbooks." Lyra snorted, fighting a smirk.

"I think it could actually do him some good, you know, having someone fight the system. By the sounds of it, he needs his head deflating a bit," She suggested and Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew better than to argue against Lyra as she would refuse to see sense.

"Hmpf," Hermione huffed and returned to her book as Ginny appeared at the door although she wasn't alone. Lyra looked up and smiled at her newest friend. "Hello Ginny! You haven't, by any chance, seen Harry or Ron on your travels?" Ginny shook her head, confused.

"No I haven't but I've only been down one side of the train. Do you mind if we come and sit with you?" She asked and Lyra shook her head, clearing a space for the two girls. They sat down and Lyra took in the other girl's appearance. She had dirty blonde hair, large silver eyes and a soft smile on her face. Lyra saw that she was already wearing her uniform but they were accompanied by a pair of worn, azure converse and already Lyra could feel herself warming to the girl.

"This is Luna Lovegood, by the way. She lives near me with her dad," Ginny explained and Luna beamed at the pair, extending her hand out to greet them. Lyra took her hand first. "I'm Lyra Black, it's great to meet you." Hermione introduced herself quickly but returned to her book as if her need was urgent.

"It's lovely to meet you. Ginny has told me wonderful things about you both, especially you Lyra," Luna said and Ginny blushed, tucking her flaming hair behind her ear. Lyra smiled and winked at Ginny. "Aw, all good I hope?"

"All extraordinary - I just had to meet you," Luna insisted and Lyra blinked, wondering what on earth Ginny had said. The Weasley seemed to sense Lyra's curiosity and muttered, "Don't worry, I think she's exaggerating." Luna blinked and shook her head, still beaming.

"Oh no! I heard one of the older students explaining what happened last year. Is it true you and Harry Potter killed the last Defence against the Dark Arts professor?" She inquired innocently and Lyra scoffed.

"Kill is a strong word. I wouldn't say that we did… He just disintegrated," Lyra conceded and Luna nodded, impressed. "Wow! Like a true Gryffindor." Lyra raised a brow as she wasn't wearing her uniform yet.

"How did you-,"

"She's very into her Hogwarts houses," Ginny added and Luna nodded eagerly.

"I believe that I'm going to be sorted into Ravenclaw – _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._ Ginny is going to Gryffindor, though. It's a shame because I would have liked to have a friend in my house," She said and Lyra suddenly felt uncomfortable for Ginny but she diffused the tension very easily.

"Inter-house friendships are certainly encouraged, I hear," Lyra insisted, relieving Ginny of the awkward conversation though Lyra had intentions herself. Maybe being friends with Luna Lovegood wasn't a bad idea at all? "Besides, you'll have more than one Gryffindor friend." Delight spread across Luna's face and she smiled. "Thank you. You're right, Ginny – Lyra is amazing." Hermione looked up from her book and snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but her intent on breaking the rules isn't as extraordinary."

* * *

"RAVENCLAW!"

Lyra cheered the loudest as Luna skipped down from the stool, elated as she joined the blue and silver house. She shot Lyra a quick smile before slipping beside a girl with dark hair who Lyra didn't recognise.

"No offence, Lyra," Hermione piped up as another first year was being sorted, "but I don't actually understand how you're friends with her? She must be insane to like you already." Lyra scoffed and twisted in her seat, staring at Hermione.

"Whoa! What's that supposed to mean?" She whispered and Hermione pressed her lips together in thought.

"Well, by the sounds of it; People have been talking about what happened last year and Luna thought that you and Harry _killed_someone yet she still wants to be friends with you? To be honest, I'm not even sure how we're all friends!" She clarified and Lyra faked offence, clutching her chest.

"Wow, Hermione! Your job in the group is to insult Ron, not me. Speaking of which, have you heard the latest rumour?" Hermione's brows furrowed, signalling that she had. As the pair were entering the school, Seamus, Dean and Neville had informed Lyra that Harry and Ron were seen flying a blue Ford. Hermione persisted that it was impossible for them to get to Hogwarts in a flying car but Lyra doubted that. She had been in it, after all.

"I have and I can't _believe_ them! They could get expelled for this and they don't even seem to care," She said under her breath and Lyra shrugged, turning to see Professor McGonagall calling Ginny to the stool. Her worried face disappeared for a few seconds before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"I can't believe Ron missed this, he's going to be gutted," Lyra said over the applause of the Gryffindor table as Ginny rushed over with a wide grin and Hermione shook her head. "It's his fault – they should have been sensible and gotten on the train!"

Lyra bit her lip thoughtfully. "I'm sure they have an excuse. I mean, they wouldn't have done it on purpose. If they had, they know better than to leave me out of a chance to show off." Hermione shrugged as Dumbledore announced the feast but Lyra watched as Professor Snape appeared from a side chamber and called both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall to his side. She noted the scowl on his face but dismissed it as the banquet appeared.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?" Dean asked as the pair struck up a conversation about West Ham's performance over the summer. The advantage of living in a muggle orphanage was the constant chatter of football between the boys and Lyra had caught a few things. She considered herself a sports fan but football was never really her forte.

Lyra frowned. "I thought we had a full team?" Dean shook his head and jabbed his thumb towards the older Gryffindors nearby. "I heard Alicia Spinnet talking to Wood about leaving the team. He was pretty upset by it, apparently." Lyra bit her lip, inquisitive about Alicia's motives for leaving. "Did Alicia say why she was quitting? She's a bloody fantastic chaser."

Dean shook his head and stabbed his potato. "I have no idea." Lyra shrugged, thinking about trying out for the team. The Quidditch games over the summer with Harry and the Weasleys were certainly thrilling and they did compliment her for picking up the sport quickly. She didn't disagree, it came naturally to her – it was like learning how to walk. "I might do, what about you?"

He bit his cheek and shrugged. "I'm still a footie fan at heart. I don't think I could betray it yet but maybe in a couple of years." Lyra nodded and turned to ask Neville about his summer.

The feast ended and Lyra followed the Gryffindors as the house began the trek up to the Tower but before they could even set their eyes on the Fat Lady for the first time as second years, Seamus nudged Lyra's side, being cautious of Hermione who was still sore about the rumours.

"They did come by flying car," He told her and Lyra's mouth fell into a perfect o-shaped gawk. "How do you know?" Seamus smiled and nodded towards Lee Jordan who was talking loudly to Fred and George. "Lee overheard McGonagall talking to Dumbledore on his way up. They were talking about Harry and Ron and as it turns out – they came by car!"

The group filed into the Tower and Lyra felt the warmth return because she was finally home. Sighing, she fell into a seat beside Hermione while the whole room was alive with the updated tale of Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe they haven't been expelled!" Hermione exclaimed and Lyra arched a single eyebrow. "And you're _sad_ about this? Please elaborate," She inquired, starkly.

"If anybody else had stolen a flying car and flown to Hogwarts, almost exposing the masquerade of wizardry and crashed into the Whomping Willow then they would have been halfway back to London by now but all they've gotten is a few detentions and deducted a few house points! I don't actually understand how they avoided expulsion?" She elucidated and Lyra wrinkled her nose, looking towards the Tower's entrance where their best friends had appeared, sparking a rowdy round of applause.

She gestured towards them lightly and fell back into her chair. "Of course Dumbledore would expel the famous Harry Potter and his faithful sidekick Ron Weasley," She explained, sarcastically. Hermione grimaced and glared at the pair who was trying to make their way over towards them. "But instead they get praise for it."

Harry and Ron stopped in front of the two girls, both still wearing their muggle clothes that were rumpled and dirty from the ride. Hermione shook her head and stood up, grabbing Lyra's arm in the process. "I can't believe the rumours are true. You could have been killed!"

"But we weren't," Ron defended which didn't help Hermione's temper.

"-but the point is that you could have been! Don't expect us to be happy with the pair of you anytime soon." She dragged Lyra begrudgingly from her chair, to her dismay, and headed towards the girls dormitory but Lyra turned around and caught sight of their faces.

"Are you actually angry with us?" Harry asked and Lyra shook her head but Hermione justified her moping by interrupting Lyra's response.

"Yes we are. Goodnight." She stormed up the stairs, leaving Lyra in her shadows. She glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip. "Next time you plan on irritating Snape by showing off or nearly exposing the wizarding world, please make sure I am there as well because I hate you both right now."

"We didn't exactly plan on stealing my dad's car and flying to Hogwarts. We couldn't get through the barrier," Ron insisted but Lyra shrugged. "Well, now you know for next time."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Next time?" Lyra looked at them as if it was obvious. "Yes, next time!" Suddenly, Hermione's head appeared from the door and she stared at Lyra, emphasising her irritancy on the boys.

"I said goodnight!" She exclaimed and physically dragged Lyra away from Harry and Ron. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the pair, leaving them to relish in their glory as a horde of older students came over to ask them about their adventure.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR?!"

Lyra looked up from her breakfast and saw a crimson letter scream into Ron's face. It was strange, Lyra thought, as Mrs Weasley's voice seemed to be amplified due to the acoustics of the Great Hall. She glanced down the table to see Fred and George literally holding their mouths before they burst at the seams from laughing so hard. She guessed they were glad it wasn't them for once to receive a Howler from Mrs Weasley. Hermione stared at Ron with an expression that stemmed from both astonishment and 'I-told-you-so'. Harry was staring at his cereal bowl, as if oblivious to the fact that Ron was being torn apart from the disembodied voice and Lyra could plainly see that he felt extremely guilty.

"… LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT! WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS! YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED…" The longer the Weasley mother screamed, the less brilliant the actual adventure seemed but Lyra wouldn't admit that since that was Hermione's job. Still, she would have loved to be a part of it just to revel in Snape's anger. They told her how angry he had been and Lyra felt jealous of them for causing it.

The letter abruptly combusted in front of their eyes and a camera flash went off in their faces. Lyra blinked, temporarily blinded, and turned to see a fervent first year grinning at the scene. "Can we help you?" Lyra asked him and his blue eyes flickered to Harry.

"My name's Colin Creevey, I'm in Gryffindor too! I'm a huge fan of you, Harry. I'm a muggleborn, you see, but when I heard about you in those books and in the wizarding newspapers I just wanted to meet you!" He explicated in one breath and Harry stared at him, unsure of how to react. "Urm, hi Colin. Nice to meet you-,"

"You don't, by any chance, have Ron's reaction to his screaming mother on film?" Lyra disrupted and Colin nodded, thrusting the camera in her face and Lyra grinned, glancing at Ron who was still in shock from the Howler. "Brilliant! Do you know how to develop them?"

Colin shook his head. "No but I heard you can make the pictures move! I can give you a copy of the pictures if you could show me how?" Lyra looked as though Christmas had come to Hogwarts early. "It's a deal!"

Hermione looked at Ron uneasily before heaving a sigh. "Ok, I think you've gone through enough punishment, especially since Lyra's planning to publicise your embarrassment," She admitted and Ron looked as if he were about to faint on the spot. "It's not that… I'm just worried what Mum will say when she finds out that I snapped my wand in half."

Lyra gawked. "You snapped your wand?" Ron nodded glumly and exposed his unicorn hair wand that was clumsily sellotaped together. Harry snorted and nodded towards Colin. "You may want to get your camera ready for another picture."

Soon enough, the second year Gryffindors headed down to the greenhouses that lived in the south east side of the grounds for Herbology. It was a vast collection of glasshouses where plants of all colours, shapes and sizes thrived. This year, they shared the class with the Hufflepuffs which was a relief since Lyra couldn't face the thought of sharing the class with the Slytherins again for another year.

As they approached the greenhouses, Gilderoy Lockhart was spotted exiting one of the greenhouses with a miffed Professor Sprout. She called her class inside but Harry was called away by the Defence teacher. It did amuse Lyra to see how disgruntled Harry was when he returned to the class ten minutes later.

"What did he want?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head, looking like he would rather forget the experience than retell it. "He thinks I wanted to show off yesterday by arriving in your dad's flying car which I wasn't," He added as Lyra was about to add her opinion.

Lyra pouted. "He's totally speaking to the wrong person. I would happily proclaim my attempts in showing off by arriving in a flying car. Well, personally I would have gotten myself caught in the act but your version is ok."

"We weren't showing off," Harry muttered under his breath as Sprout started the lesson. Lyra rolled her eyes and glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "No but everyone thinks you were so either accept it or ignore it."

"I'd rather ignore it but thanks for the advice," He conceded derisively, grabbing a pair of earmuffs from Professor Sprout as she began splitting the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs into pairs. "I want to see Lion-Badger pairs, thank you!" She called and Lyra turned to see Susan Bones smiling at her, holding out a spare pair of earmuffs for Lyra. "Thanks," She said, taking them gratefully.

"I'm Susan Bones," She greeted, leading her over to her workstation that sat beside Lavender and Hannah Abbott. "I don't think we've spoken before." Lyra shook her head and stared at the ugly mandrake plants as they squirmed in front of them. "I don't think we have. I'm-,"

"Lyra Black, everyone knows you," She asserted, cheerfully. Lyra blinked and laughed, wondering what on earth those in different houses thought of her. "Should I be worried?" Susan laughed and began digging the mandrake out of the terracotta pot. Lyra found Susan to be very friendly, asking and answering questions as they worked though she was slightly impractical when it came to physically holding the crying plant.

"Oh gosh, you can do that!" She exclaimed, thrusting the mandrake into Lyra's hands. Despite accidentally ignoring Sprout as she explained the method, Lyra had come across a page on mandrakes when reading Mrs Weasley's gardening books in the summer so she placed it carefully into a new pot and poured soil over it, hoping it would shut up. Susan thanked her and the pair restarted their light conversation.

"Urm, Lyra?" Susan asked her as the pair was tending to the plant. "You're good friends with Harry Potter, right?" Lyra nodded, focused on muting the plant's shrill sob. "Yup."

"I was wondering whether Harry likes anyone at the moment…" She asked slowly, watching Lyra's reaction but she didn't catch on. "Well, Harry is quite friendly. He likes a lot of people," She said absently. Susan pressed her lips together and attempted to get the answer she was looking for.

"I know that but I was wondering whether he _likes_ anyone at the moment," She repeated and Lyra wiped her hands down her apron, finally looking up. Susan was staring at her pointedly as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger and Lyra blinked.

"Oh… I don't think so," She assured her and Susan nodded to herself. The courtyard clock tower rang out and the class dumped their trowels into the soil and headed up to their next class. Unfortunately for both houses, it was Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Welcome!" Gilderoy Lockhart proclaimed. He watched his class file in and settle down into their seats though Lyra hastened to grab a seat near the back of the class. Hermione, however, had other thoughts and forced her to sit beside her at one of the front tables.

Lockhart began to pace around the classroom, monologuing his life and how he came into the Defence position but Lyra struggled to stay focused. After ten minutes of his story, he announced that a small quiz would take place and the whole room were given an extensive piece of parchment. Clearly he didn't know the definition of 'small'.

Since Lyra refused to read the books, she hadn't the slightest idea what the answers were so she took great joy out of making up her answers. Lockhart's face certainly entertained her as he reached her sheet since his eyes were protruding from his face.

"My, my Miss Granger! Excellent work – A perfect score! Twenty points to Gryffindor, I believe. But… Ah, as I can see here, a certain Miss Black has clearly misunderstood the task objective," He announced and Lyra felt herself smile.

"Sorry sir, I just don't understand how knowing your favourite colour will help defend ourselves from Dark Arts," She called out innocently and his lips formed a hard line.

"You're against a harmless introduction. I see… Would you like a little hands on? Be prepared to have your socks knocked off as these devilish little blighters may be the darkest creatures to roam the earth… Let's see what you make of them!" He exclaimed, pulling a large cage of electric blue pixies from underneath his desk. Lyra's stomach dropped in disappointment – she was expecting something at least a little bit terrifying.

"Really? Pixies?" Seamus asked, equally as disappointed as Lyra but Lockhart smiled and unlocked the cage door. Suddenly there was complete chaos. The pixies threw books, bags and chairs around the class and everyone jumped up, defending themselves from the pixies as they tore the classroom apart but Lyra decided that she needn't move from the desk. She sat behind it casually, watching Lockhart flee the scene but he glanced down at the scene for a few seconds before slamming his classroom door shut.

"It's nice to see you helping, Lyra," Harry said ironically, watching a pixie throw his chair across the room and she shrugged, nodding towards Hermione who was pulling her wand from her pocket. Lyra dug her hand into her own robes, pulled out a box of Bertie Botts jellybeans and began popping some into her mouth.

"'Mione will stop it, don't worry," She assured him and held the box of beans out towards him with a brazen smile. "Jellybean?"

Harry went to snap back a witty reply when Hermione shouted, "_Immobulus!_" The Cornish pixies suddenly froze midair although not many students stayed to help. Most of the Hufflepuffs had disappeared when the pixies were free though a few had joined the irritated Gryffindors. Harry turned back to Lyra and rolled his eyes, taking the beans from her and sitting down on top of her desk.

"You put too much trust in Hermione, you know that?" He told her and Lyra shrugged.

"But she solved the pixie infestation, unlike some." Harry glanced up towards Lockhart's office and nodded. "I guess you're right," he granted.

Lyra laughed and gestured to herself. "Of course I'm right!" Harry shook his head yet he couldn't stop his smile. Ron walked over and collapsed on a nearby chair in a daze. "I can't believe he just… What a git! He didn't even help us!" Ron shouted and Lyra leant towards him, handing him the candy.

"I know Ron, I know," She sighed sympathetically. "Jellybean for your worries?" She asked and Ron nodded eagerly, pouring the sweets into his hand. Susan walked over to their table and handed Harry his schoolbag that seemed to have been thrown across the room during the mayhem. "Here you go, Harry," Susan mumbled, blushing as he took the bag from her hands.

"Thanks," He replied cheerfully and Susan rushed off with her friends, giggling to each other. Ron frowned and watched the Hufflepuff girls leave. "What was that about?" Harry shrugged and finished off Lyra's jellybeans, to her dismay. They were supposed to last her the day since they had History of Magic that afternoon but as Lyra dug deep into her pockets, she found another striped box.

"Oh! She has a crush on Harry," Lyra explained simply when the reason of Susan's behaviour came back to her. Ron choked on his candy and laughed as Harry blushed, ruffling his chaotic hair. Hermione stormed over and put her hands on her hips. "Instead of joking about, could you actually help clear up? I mean, Neville's still stuck on the light fixture and all you're doing is laughing!" Lyra looked up and saw Neville swing from the chandelier by the collar of his robes.

"In a moment, we're still laughing at Susan Bones having a crush on Harry," Ron exposed and Hermione frowned. "No – now!" Ron huffed and stumped up from his chair. "How come you're not shouting at them?" He asked, hotly. Hermione stared at Lyra and Harry before shaking her head.

"Because I know they won't listen to me – they're a cause lost to trouble."

The pair glanced at each other and raised the empty jellybean boxes as if toasting their laziness. "Hear, hear!"

**Review pretty please! **


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long until Oliver Wood was persistent to find Alicia's replacement.

He announced to the Common Room one evening that Chaser Tryouts were taking place the following morning. Lyra looked up from her homework to see the room suddenly erupt into discussion about who could be the new chaser. By the sounds of it, a popular choice was a third year boy called Cormac McLaggen who seemed to be bragging loudly about his experiences.

Biting her lip, Lyra eyed the sign-up sheet that hung from the notice board and debated adding her name to the list. Hermione and Ron bid goodnight to the remaining pair while Harry informed her that Oliver needed to have a word with him. She kept her eyes on the parchment and watched as a few people signed up. She let out a deep breath and scrawled her name when nobody was paying attention then rushed up to bed.

By the next morning, Lyra was certain that she wasn't going to make the team. The dream that visited her the night before had her doubting herself. She was on the Quidditch Pitch with the other potential chasers but Oliver refused to give her a broom so she had to try and play from the ground. She woke up suddenly, still hearing the laughter of the other players and she groaned, rubbing her eyes in apprehension.

She walked down to breakfast with her friends though for once, she hadn't said a word. Hermione noted her silence instantly and frowned. "Are you ok, Lyra? You're very quiet this morning." They sat down at the table but Lyra had no urge to eat anything.

"I've decided to be a mute today," She said, tapping her fingers nervously on her empty plate while her teeth nibbled her bottom lip. Ron stared at her, confused for a few moments. "But you just spoke." Lyra shrugged and eyed the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they got up from the table and decided to head down to the pitch early.

"C'mon Harry, it's time to go watch a load of people embarrass themselves," George called.

"Yeah, you've never witnessed a tryout before – it's hilarious!" Fred added and Harry grabbed a few pieces of toast and told the trio that he'd see them later. Lyra gulped and watched them leave. She could certainly count on the Weasley Twins to make her feel as if she would crumble from nerves.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione asked as Ron struck up a conversation with Dean and Seamus about who they thought were going to join the Quidditch team and Lyra sighed. She had to tell someone.

"I'm nervous because I signed up to try out for the Quidditch team but I don't think I'm good enough since I've never played a proper game of Quidditch in my whole life," She confessed and Hermione gawked. "Wait, you're trying out?" She gasped.

Lyra nodded. "That's just what I said." Hermione stared at her for a few moments before gesturing her to go. "Go now before Ron realises that you've gone. I know you don't want anyone to watch you try out but if Ron doesn't know then he won't force me to come and watch."

"Watch what? Quidditch?" Ron asked, suddenly catching the end of their conversation and Lyra froze, halfway out of her seat. She glared at Hermione as she stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. "Er, we were just… Lyra's leaving and I, urm…" Hermione lied but Lyra shook her head.

"Cheers 'Mione! Now I can make a fool out of myself in front of everyone," Lyra drawled and Hermione winced, mouthing an apology. Lyra left the pair in the Hall and headed down to the stadium in silence. She snubbed all thoughts of failing out of her mind and took a few deep breaths. She could do this, she was a good player.

Lyra walked into the female changing rooms and moaned when she realised she was the youngest there. Alicia and Katie came in and explained what was going to happen then gave out sets of robes to each of them. When Katie reached Lyra, she blinked and smiled. "Oh! I didn't know you were trying out, Harry didn't tell us."

Lyra smiled awkwardly. "That's because he doesn't know." Katie laughed and shrugged, handing her a set of scarlet and gold robes. "I see, well, good luck! It would be nice to have another girl on the team."

Lyra slipped the robes on and waited for her name to be called. As there were quite a few people trying out, Oliver and Alicia agreed that the best way to decide who would join the team was to engage in a match, to see how they interacted with their teammates. The potential players were split into trios (Lyra honestly had no idea who she was with) and took part in a match that ended whenever Harry caught the snitch. Instead of facing another team, the three chasers were against each other.

Twenty minutes had passed and Lyra heard Oliver call her name out. "Fawcett, McLaggen and Black." Lyra walked through the changing room and walked over to where McLaggen and Fawcett stood, grinning to themselves. They were both older and bigger than her but she tried to take it as an advantage. She glanced up at the stands and saw quite a few members of Gryffindor watching as well as a handful of the other houses. Luckily, no Slytherins were in sight.

"You never told me you were trying out!" Harry muttered under his breath and Lyra smirked, trying to ignore him as Alicia explained the rules. She told the team to mount their brooms and the seven shot up into the air.

Lyra smiled and felt all of her nerves melt away as she flew through the crisp morning air. It felt strange to observe the Quidditch stadium from this angle but it was welcoming, an instinct almost. She scanned the other players and saw Oliver call down for the balls to be released meaning the game was about to start.

"Get ready for the hardest thrashing of your life, Black!" McLaggen shouted over to her with a snide grin and she rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, McLaggen. We wouldn't want to hurt your ego." She yelled back. He frowned and watched gormlessly as Thomas Fawcett swiped the ball from underneath his nose and shot off towards the hoops.

The action of the game started instantly as McLaggen refused to let Fawcett get any closer to the hoops. He darted straight at him and caught him off guard, letting the Quaffle fall from his hands. He caught it swiftly and spun it on his finger before zooming towards Oliver. His shot was rather premature as it landed straight in Wood's hands, making him snort in amusement.

"You know, you really should split them two up," Lyra commented as Fred shot past, twirling his baton. He slowed and looked at the other two chasers who were arguing at each other about foul play. He smirked and whistled, calling George over.

"You called?" He asked and Fred gave him a strange look. George blinked and grinned, nodding at some unknown plan. Lyra narrowed her eyes and drifted away, wondering what they were planning. She stared at Fawcett and McLaggen for a few seconds and realised that McLaggen was holding the ball in such a way that it would be too easy for her to get. Grinning to herself, Lyra bulleted towards the couple and punched the Quaffle out of his arm.

It plummeted to the ground but Lyra dove and gracefully caught it, smiling at her success as she shot upwards, earning Wood's attention. The thrill reminded her of the games she played during the summer and it made her more eager. He smiled, curious of her game plan and Lyra threw the Quaffle out in front of her, letting it arc in the air. Wood laughed at how light the throw was but he wasn't expecting the kick that followed.

Lyra booted the Quaffle and it rocketed straight threw the left hoop, earning herself ten points. Lyra cheered for herself and swivelled around to catch Fred and George hitting the bludger directly in between the bickering pair. McLaggen and Fawcett let out a shrill scream and dropped a few feet, clutching each other in fear of injury. Once they realised that they were safe, they glared up at Lyra for scoring and brought themselves back into the game.

It lasted a few more minutes but the longer it continued the more chances Lyra had to embarrass the boys. She smacked the Quaffle from their hands a few times as she shot past and they roared, both in embarrassment and annoyance. Another trick she discovered was forcing them to fly into the stands by misdirection which, surprisingly, they both fell for thrice. The onlookers seemed to find it hilarious as did the rest of the team. Fawcett and McLaggen, however, did not.

"You've got to be cheating," McLaggen shouted, glaring at Lyra as she successfully scored once more. She turned to look at him, interested in his theory. He flew over and nodded, scowling at her as he explained.

"You've blackmailed the team or something to let them play to your advantage. There's no other way that Thomas and I are being beaten by a second year _girl_." Lyra raised a brow and smirked. "Really? You think the only reason I'm actually kinda good at Quidditch is because I'm blackmailing the team to let me win? Gosh, you're such a sore loser and kinda sexist!" She laughed but before McLaggen could respond, Harry plucked the snitch from the air and ended the match. If Lyra counted correctly, the end result saw her beating both boys by a margin of sixty points yet pushing her just ahead of the leading score by ten.

The seven of them touched down and Lyra brushed her hair out of her face, hoping that she didn't look too windswept. The second her feet touched the grass, she felt emptiness in her chest that spawned from the air. Gripping the broom tighter, she decided that she had fallen in love with Quidditch and the feeling of flying but the thought of not joining the team made her bite her lip.

"After a lot of consideration, I've decided whose taking my place on the team," Alicia announced and everyone fell silent. Lyra watched as McLaggen and Fawcett grinned at each other, certain that one of them had clenched the position but she couldn't believe her ears when Alicia smiled and looked at her.

"Lyra, will you join the team?" The group looked at her and Lyra swore her heart had fallen out of her chest. She peeked at the two boys whose jaws were touching the ground in astonishment and she grinned, nodding enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! I didn't work my arse off to refuse the position!" She exclaimed and the players around her cheered loudly. Fred and George swooped down and lifted her on top of their shoulders, shocking her for a few moments but she couldn't help herself. She was positively glowing.

"Welcome to the team, Black!" Oliver Wood announced and tapped her robes with his wand. She craned her neck over her shoulder to see five gold letters emerge from the material and the twins put her down to get a good look of her robes. It seemed that they weren't the only ones who wanted to see who had joined the team as the onlookers were now on the pitch, ready to congratulate her. Lyra swore she saw a flash of a camera but she wasn't surprised to see Colin Creevey nearby, grinning as he took another picture.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Harry grinned, hugging her in celebration. "It was a spontaneous thought plus I never miss a chance to show off." She shrugged and he laughed but as he went to reply his eyes caught sight of the emerald-clad group that were quickly approaching and his face dropped.

"Flint, what are you doing here?" Wood asked, frowning at the Slytherin captain who smirked, handing him a scroll.

"Calm down, Wood. I've got a note," He assured him and Wood read it, peeved at what it said. "You've got to train your new seeker? Tough, we've got to train our new chaser." Lyra smiled innocently at Flint who screwed his face up.

"Too bad Professor Snape has ordered that we practice now. Let me introduce our new seeker – Draco Malfoy." Draco walked over and sneered at them, letting his broomstick lean against his shoulder.

"I never knew you could play Quidditch, Black? I thought living in an orphanage all those years taught you how to sweep with a broom, not ride one." Lyra blinked and took a step towards him. "No but I know that I can shove that broom of yours up your-,"

"Lyra!" Hermione gasped, scolding her and Lyra quietened, still glaring at Draco but he had caught sight of Ron and Hermione. "At least Lyra didn't have to buy her way into the team. She got in using pure talent." Hermione said and Draco sneered at Hermione. "I wasn't talking to you, filthy Mudblood."

The effect was instantaneous. The Gryffindors were horrified at Draco's insult and began to defend Hermione whose eyes were beginning to water. Ron stormed forward and tried to curse Draco but his wand malfunctioned and shot him backwards. In the hassle of checking to see if Ron was ok, Lyra marched over to Draco and slapped him hard around the face.

The Gryffindors fell silent as Draco shrieked, clutching his cheek. Lyra checked her palm to see that her leather glove had melted, revealing her stinging red palm. She looked up and froze when she saw a scolding burn on Draco's face in the shape of a handprint. Stuck between guilt, shock and hilarity, Lyra busied herself by rushing over to Ron who was being helped up by Harry and Hermione.

"Let's take him to Hagrid's," Lyra suggested and Harry glanced over his shoulder, confused as to why the Slytherins were bellowing at the Gryffindors who were torn between laughing and arguing back. "Why is Draco crying?" He asked, contented. Hermione looked delighted at the news and wiped her own tears.

Lyra bit her lip, wincing. "I may or may not have slapped Draco and burnt his face," She mumbled, showing them her melted glove just as Ron threw up a few fat slugs. Hermione gasped, holding Ron up by his shoulders while Harry looked at Lyra, strangely impressed.

"Nice one-,"

"Let's go before I burn anyone else," Lyra suggested and the four ran down to Hagrid's hut but before they left the pitch, Lyra called Colin over.

"You didn't, by any chance, get a picture of the whole thing, did you?" She asked and Colin nodded, pointing at his camera. "I did! Did you want them too?" He asked but before Lyra could answer, Harry called her over as Ron had just thrown up a particularly large slug over Hermione who was squealed, thoroughly revolted.

* * *

Lyra had managed to make it all the way to Halloween before she was questioned on the event at the Quidditch trials though she was surprised that Draco had kept it quiet for that long. The burn on his face wasn't calming down nor did he hide it very well since he knew that the best revenge was to let everyone know what had happened – including Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Black, I require a word?" McGonagall said as the four left the Great Hall to attend Nearly Headless Nick's Death day party. It was something Lyra intended to see since she'd never heard of a Death day before but she had been advised to eat before since the food at the party wasn't suitable for the living. She chewed her lip and begrudgingly sulked over to the deputy head that had a habit of making her students uncomfortable with her piercing stare.

"It's not my fault," She said quickly and McGonagall frowned.

"You have no idea what I'm going to ask you, Miss Black. How on earth can you assume it's not your fault if you don't know?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes and Lyra shrugged.

"It's a bad habit. Whenever you want to talk, it's usually because of something I had supposedly done so… It's not my fault," She repeated and Professor McGonagall pursed her lips. "Potter, Weasley, Granger – you may go. I want to speak to Black for a few minutes."

"But Nearly Headless Nick is expecting us-," Ron reciprocated but Hermione nudged his ribs and shook her head. She knew that it wasn't wise for Ron to argue with McGonagall as the chances of him winning were incredibly slim.

"I'm afraid whatever engagement you all may have, Lyra cannot attend. She is grounded-," McGonagall began to clarify but Lyra snorted, bursting into laughter.

"I'm sorry Professor but did you just say that I was grounded?" She asked and the professor nodded though she waited till Harry, Ron and Hermione had retreated from the Entrance Hall to continue. Lyra stared after them longingly but the mirth of her grounding was too much for her to miss.

"I've just had Mr Malfoy visit my office with a particularly nasty burn on his face. As you've said, this is apparently not your fault, but from the accusations Mr Malfoy has made I'm afraid I can't see past it. As both deputy head of the school and the head of your house, I have to know for myself whether you did, in fact, burn him." Lyra stared at McGonagall and thought out her options. She could lie to her though the possibilities of punishment either way was too high to risk denying the truth.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood!" She exclaimed and McGonagall's nostrils flared. "That is no excuse for you to physically assault the boy. His father is a Governor of the school and if he hears of this, you'll be in serious trouble." Lyra frowned and scorned at the thought of Lucius Malfoy getting involved for something so petty.

"Well, he's no better," Lyra sulked and sat down on the marble staircase. The Great Hall doors were ajar and she caught a glimpse of a dancing skeleton that resulted in an uproar of laughter.

McGonagall looked curiously at her. "You've met Lucius Malfoy?"

Lyra nodded. "He insulted the Weasleys, praised Voldemort in front of Harry and told me that I was going to end up dead like my parents. I'm not the biggest fan of him if we're being honest," She spat and McGonagall stared at Lyra, her face paler than the whites of her eyes.

"He said that?" She muttered and Lyra crossed her arms, nodding. "I'm not inferring that the Malfoys deserve a slap but they do, Professor." Lyra looked at her professor and bit her lip. "I admit that I'm not sorry for hitting him though the intention of burning him was a complete accident. I mean, I melted Katie's spare gloves and she said they were expensive so why would I want to ruin them? If you're here to ask me to apologise to Draco Malfoy, I won't but I thank you for your time in scolding me and make sure you tell him, or Snape since he probably told Draco to tell you, that next time he insults one of my friends, I'll show him what else I can do with a broom."

Professor McGonagall sighed and shook her head. "I will not make you apologise to Mr Malfoy as the attempt would be futile and empty but you are still, for the time being, grounded. You are only to leave the Gryffindor Tower for mealtimes and lessons and nothing else. If I see you out of the tower for no reason, you will receive detentions." Lyra gawked at McGonagall.

"Why no detentions? It would be a lot less painless?" She asked and Professor McGonagall readjusted her glasses with the ghost of a small smile.

"Because I repudiate the thought of kicking you off the Quidditch team so prematurely. Wood and Spinnet told me about your performance," She simplified and Lyra nodded, suddenly thankful for the grounding. She got up off the steps and crossed her arms, solemn at her punishment.

"Can I at least go to the Halloween feast?" She asked hopefully.

"No. You're grounded, remember? You've already eaten so I want you to return to the Tower and complete any homework you're avoiding, especially Professor Lockhart's work since I've heard that you're refusing to read the compulsory books." Lyra groaned theatrically and slumped over the railings, staring at McGonagall.

"But it's my _birthday_, Professor!"

"No 'but's and don't you dare pout at me, Miss Black. You're grounded so go to the Tower," She ordered gruffly and Lyra gave up, dragging her feet up the stairs. Professor McGonagall hid her smile as she watched Lyra leave the Entrance Hall. She had only ever resulted in grounding one other student before and his own flesh and blood happened to be sulking up the stairs before her. Shaking her head, Professor McGonagall walked back into the Great Hall, thinking about the conversation that had just taken place.

Lyra took the longest route back to the Gryffindor Tower she knew. She couldn't believe that she was grounded – nobody gets grounded at Hogwarts! It wasn't as if what she had done was that bad but she guessed that if no punishment had taken place, Lucius Malfoy would demand that she received something for compensation for transforming his son's face into a giant scarlet blister. Crossing her arms, Lyra turned a corner and felt water seep into her shoes.

She gazed down at the floor and saw a gigantic puddle stretch across the corridor's floor. The only source for the water was a nearby bathroom but she couldn't work out how it would have travelled that far. Maybe it was another one of Peeve's Halloween tricks?

"What in the – Lyra!" Lyra looked up and saw Harry appear from the far side of the corridor, smiling. Hermione and Ron followed him, visibly out of breath for some reason. Ron was clutching his side while Hermione wiped her forehead, glaring at Harry who seemed unfazed that they had ran up numerous flights of stairs.

"How was the Death day party?" She asked, carefully avoiding the puddles as she made her way over to them. "It was very dull, you didn't miss much-," Ron began but Harry cut him off quickly.

"Have you heard a voice? Like, a hiss, through the corridors in the past five minutes?" He inquired and Lyra shook her head, bemused.

"No, why?"

"Oh!" Hermione squeaked, covering her mouth and pointing at a far wall that stood opposite them. The other three turned to stare at the wall and Lyra's stomach dropped as she read the deep red words that were dripping as they shone against the dark stone.

**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir – beware.**

**Reviews please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who is following and favourited! Not long before the end and I think you're going to like the twist... Hehehe!**

The news of the Heir of Slytherin's arrival spread around the school like a fatal disease. Everyone was hot on the tails of the latest piece of gossip, whether it was news on Mrs Norris who had been petrified or an exaggerated account of the findings. The four spent their days chatting about the news since they were all caught at the crime scene. Hermione was desperate to gather information on the legendary Chamber of Secrets, Ron was convincing the group that Draco Malfoy was the heir and Harry tried to think of ways of figuring out the truth.

"What do you think, Lyra?" Harry asked Lyra as they walked out of another History of Magic lesson focused entirely on the myths of Hogwarts. She looked up from her books and chewed her bottom lip.

To be perfectly honest; she only cared about one thing.

"I don't know but I can't believe I'm still bloody grounded! It's been two whole weeks!" She groaned and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't have hit Malfoy," She scolded her and Lyra stared back, deadpanned. "Pardon me if I'm wrong, 'Mione, but I seem to recall me slapping Draco because he called you a _you-know-what_," Lyra defended hotly and Hermione pressed her lips together, brushing her bushy hair out of her face.

"I didn't ask you to burn him. He's wearing that blister like a crown," She told her honestly just as the boy himself strutted past, thrusting his face in the air as Crabbe and Goyle fell behind. Lyra stared after Draco and shrugged.

"He kinda deserved it," She replied and Ron nodded, scowling after Draco as if he were something he found on the bottom of his shoe. "I still think he's the heir. I mean, who else do you think wants to rid the school of muggleborns?"

"It's a harsh way of doing it, don't you think? Even for Malfoy?" Harry suggested brazenly and Ron shrugged, adjusting his school bag. "I wouldn't put it past him, If I'm being honest."

"He wouldn't petrify students – he wouldn't know how!" Lyra exclaimed, pointing after him as he disappeared around the corridor corner and Ron frowned, staring at Lyra with a look suggesting she had committed a crime.

"Are you defending him?" He said, outraged, and Lyra snorted. "Really Ronald? Did you really ask me that? Harry, did he just ask me whether I was defending Draco Malfoy?" Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to her airily.

"Lyra did not defend the boy who insulted her family, your family, my family and Hermione's heritage," He confirmed and Ron's shoulders dropped. He looked at her awkwardly and mumbled an apology. "Well… Good."

"As much as I would love to talk about Malfoy being the Heir of Slytherin, I want to go to the library to see if there is a spare copy ofHogwarts: A History. I left mine at home," She told them but Ron stopped her.

"So you think he's the Heir too?" He asked and Hermione twitched her nose in thought. "It's plausible but we would need to make sure."

"How? We can't ask him because, in case you haven't noticed, we're not the cosiest of friends," Harry informed her starkly and Hermione frowned at his sarcasm.

Lyra laughed, joining in. "Exactly! Was you expecting us to saddle up next to him at dinner and ask whether he's releasing a monster on all the muggleborns of the school?" Hermione huffed and stared at the pair as Harry laughed at Lyra's response.

"That's it – you two are banned from being together for long amounts of time," She said with her hands on her hips. Lyra dropped her jaw. "Excuse me? I'm already grounded; I don't want you banning me from being within three feet of Harry."

"We've got enough sarcasm in this group so we don't need Harry picking up on it!" She exclaimed but Ron pushed her to explain the plan. "As I was saying, we could use the Polyjuice Potion although the recipe book will be in the Restricted Section. The only legal way we could get it is by getting permission from a professor."

Lyra arched an eyebrow. The Restricted Section? "Not necessarily," She began but Ron interrupted her.

"No teacher is that thick," He reminded her and Hermione shrugged. "I don't know… I really need to go so we'll discuss it later." She ran off, arms full with school books and Lyra expected the pair of boys to drop the conversation topic. Naturally – they didn't.

"We could ask Flitwick? He's nicer than most," Harry suggested and Ron shook his head. "No, he'd tell the other teachers what book we were getting."

"Or we could-," Lyra added but she was cut off immediately.

"What about Lockhart? He's thick enough to let us get away with anything! Especially if we get Hermione to ask him since she's his biggest fan," Harry proposed quickly and Lyra groaned, crossing her arms. If they would simply listen to her, they wouldn't need to talk to the useless professor at all.

"What about Harry's-," She began again but Ron's exclaim was louder than hers.

"Brilliant! I'll go and tell her now," He said, rushing off to the library as the trio reached the grand staircases. Harry turned around to look at Lyra with a grin but she stared back, shaking her head. His smile faltered. "What?"

Lyra gawked at him as if it were obvious. "We could have gotten your cloak and stole it? No teacher would have to find out and nobody would ever know that we were interested in a forbidden potion," She explained and Harry's excitement disappeared, replacing itself with embarrassment. "Oh… Why didn't you suggest it?" He asked and Lyra felt her mouth open and close a few times.

"I… I did!" She insisted ardently and Harry shrugged. "Next time, speak louder." She glared at him and walked off, leaving him stranded in the third floor stairwell. "Whatever, Potter. See you later," She called back and wandered off up to the Gryffindor Tower where McGonagall was waiting for her to inspect her grounding.

* * *

"Hey Ginny," Lyra mumbled, collapsing beside the Weasley as she returned from yet another tough Quidditch training. The team worked her to the bone, testing all of her strengths and eliminating any weaknesses, but she definitely fought back hard. Her muscles and joints had never ached so much in her entire life!

Ginny looked up at Lyra and hastily shut the book in her hand, shoving the quill into her pocket. "Hey Lyra… How was training?" Lyra groaned theatrically and tried to rub off the dirt on her face. "An absolute breeze, though don't tell Wood I said that because he'll force me to run around the pitch again." Ginny frowned.

"Why would you need to run around the pitch? You're on brooms?" She inquired and Lyra sighed, nodding eagerly.

"Thank you! Please explain to Wood why it is unnecessary because he won't listen to me," She puffed and Ginny shoved the small, black book out of sight. "I was talking to Luna today and she told me to remind you about tomorrow? I don't know what she meant, though," Ginny informed her, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat and Lyra snapped her fingers, thankful for the reminder. She had promised to add Luna into her routine since her new Ravenclaw friend seemed to be having trouble making other friends. "I promised to see her tomorrow at lunch, thanks Ginny." Ginny nodded and stared at Lyra as if anticipating something. "So, are you going up to bed or…?" She asked.

Lyra scoffed, glancing at Ginny from the corner of her eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" She teased and Ginny's eyes widened, shaking her head swiftly. "Oh no! I just meant that you look exhausted and-,"

"I'm kidding," Lyra laughed, slowly getting up off the sofa to stretch her limbs that had stiffened. "I'll leave you to your thoughts though." She left the youngest Weasley beside the fireplace and decided to join Colin Creevey who was inspecting his newly- developed pictures that Lyra had helped conjure. He was mesmerised by the fact that wizarding pictures could move. "Hey Colin, how are the pictures?" She asked, sinking into the chair opposite him and Colin grinned, shoving the polaroids into her face.

"They're brilliant! Look at this one…" He began to elucidate but as Lyra took in the moving images, she found her gaze drawn back to Ginny as she sat in the armchair, her face buried deep into the black book in her hands. She laughed at what lay on the page and she scribbled back fervently as if she couldn't get her words out sooner.

It was an absent gaze; there was nothing suspicious about Ginny's behaviour. Wiping it from her, Lyra turned back to Colin and admired the picture of Ron throwing up slugs into Hermione's lap as she and Harry were laughing in the background.

"I love them!" She told Colin and he positively beamed.

* * *

Lyra had waited for weeks for this day to arrive but when it did, she wanted it to end as badly as she wanted it to start. It was the day of her Quidditch debut.

"Good morning!" Ron cheerfully yelled, sitting down beside her at the breakfast table and Lyra barely glanced at him. She sat there and stared at her empty plate, chewing only her lip. "I guess you're nervous?" He asked and Lyra pulled a face, suggesting that he was incredibly stupid.

"Of course not, Ron. Why would I be nervous about possibly not scoring at all and letting all of Gryffindor down _and_ letting Slytherin win in my first ever game?" She asked ironically and Ron shot her a sour expression, shoving a bacon sandwich into his mouth. "You have nothing to be worried about! But, I guess, if you do fail miserably and all of Gryffindor hates you because you helped Slytherin win then I might still be your friend," He told her and Lyra stared at him.

"_Might_," Ron emphasised deadpanned as Hermione joined the pair and Lyra pouted. "Gosh, Ron. You know, you've been demoted to be my sixth favourite Weasley," She told him, sipping a cup of tea and Ron frowned, dropping his sandwich.

"Sixth?! Who's before me?" He asked and Lyra lowered her mug, showing him her smirk.

"Well, Ginny is first because I love her. Then Fred and George are joint second, then your mum because her cooking is astonishing and behind her is your dad then fifth is Percy-,"

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, gobsmacked at her poor choices and she shrugged. "There is nothing wrong with Percy, ok? You're just jealous that you're in sixth place," Lyra sighed and Hermione hid her amusement. "Do you place everyone you know in a particular favouritism order?" She asked curiously and Lyra shrugged.

"Not really but don't worry Hermione; you're my first favourite Granger." Hermione face dropped.

"I'm the _only_ Granger you know," She stated simply and Lyra shook her head and looked over at the Great Hall doors where Harry, Fred and George had just entered, talking animatedly to each other. "I knew another Granger once – David Granger – although he ripped up my sketchbook in my muggle school and called me a 'freak'," She told her as if it was a normal topic they discussed and Hermione gasped.

"Oh my god…" She murmured and Lyra laughed, finally snacking on a handful of grapes. She knew she should eat something because fainting during the game wasn't an option. "Now you can see why you're my number one Granger but if you destroy one of my possessions and insult me, you will be demoted like Ron," She warned her and Hermione nodded.

"Have you eaten?" Harry asked as he joined them and Lyra pointed to the grapes in her hand. He nodded, grabbing an apple for himself, and glanced over at the Slytherin table where the Quidditch team had just departed to the sounds of their house cheering. Harry scoffed and shook his head, biting into the fruit and glaring at the back of Draco Malfoy's retreating head.

"I really hope I can catch the snitch before Malfoy does. I can't bear the thought of him earning an entire three months worth of gloating rights," He told the three and Lyra waved her hand airily.

"You'll catch it," She told him as if it was common knowledge and he messed up his hair. "I sure hope you're right, but I guess even if Malfoy does catch the snitch we should have enough goals to win anyway." He grinned at Lyra and nudged her arm though she felt as if he had stabbed her in the stomach. She laughed weakly and stood up, hoping the laughter doesn't fade into a sob. "Ah ha, yeah…" She mumbled.

"Good luck!" Hermione squeaked, smiling at them as the Gryffindor team stood up, alerting the hall that they were leaving. "Remember, I_might_ be your friend!" Ron added and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Remember, you're my sixth favourite Weasley!" She shouted back as they began to exit the hall and Ron began to grumble to himself.

"You have favourites?" George asked, suddenly aware of Lyra and she nodded. "Yup."

"What are we?" Fred asked curiously and Lyra smiled.

"You're joint second," She told them, finishing her grapes and their faces dropped, faking hurt.

"_Second?_ Whose first?!" They asked, outraged.

Lyra smirked impishly. "Ginny, obviously!" They sighed but their mutters that followed were drowned out by three quarters of the hall cheering loudly for the departing team which caused the Slytherin table to scowl. Lyra watched as Luna rushed over, hugging her unexpectedly with a grin. "Good luck! I got you a turnip for good fortune but I don't think you'll need it," She told her, handing her a small yellow turnip and Lyra laughed, graciously accepting the gift, and Luna rushed back over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, staring at Lyra suspiciously. "And why did she give you a weird-looking turnip?" Fred scoffed and Lyra pocketed the vegetable and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't insult the turnip," She scolded him before turning to Harry. "That's Luna; she's my newest Ravenclaw friend. You would have met her yourself if you weren't too busy showing off in Mr Weasley's car." Harry groaned and followed the group out into the grounds, following the path down to the stadium beyond the greenhouses.

"I've _told_ you, I wasn't showing off!" He exclaimed and Lyra laughed, patting his cheek playfully. "Gosh, you're so easy to wind up," She told him and Harry blushed, embarrassed.

It wasn't long before Lyra was holding her new broom, a neat Cleansweep Eleven, with both hands. They were currently standing in a circle on the grass, listening to Oliver's pep talk while the whole school watched them as they chanted for their team. It seemed that everyone that wasn't a Slytherin was shouting for Gryffindor. Lyra scoffed – she never understood the interhouse prejudice and she guessed she never would. Realising that Oliver was still talking, she tuned back into the talk to catch the end.

"…It's down to you, Harry. I want you to show them that being a Seeker don't mean you have to have a filthy rich father or the newest broom. Get the snitch before Malfoy who die trying. We've got to win today," He told him and he gulped.

"So no pressure then," George chirped and Lyra laughed loudly. Oliver noted her laugh and clapped her shoulder with a nervous smile.

"I believe in you, Lyra, so do the rest of the team. I admit that I was worried about who was going to join when Alicia told me she had to leave but I am thrilled that we found you because in the past few weeks, you're certainly up on Alicia's level already." Lyra felt her stomach implode with nerves as Oliver praised her – she really didn't want to let him down.

"Let's go team!" He shouted and they all cheered, mounting their brooms and getting ready. Lyra felt the breeze hit her face and she smiled, breathing deeply and prayed that the butterflies in her stomach would go. "Are you ready, Lyra?" Angelina called over to Lyra from her left with a smile. "Let's show these blokes what we're made of!" Katie laughed and Lyra nodded. She turned to see the three Slytherin chasers glare at them with their teeth bared.

"What's up, Grumpy? Are you angry that you didn't get the Quaffle first?" She asked Marcus Flint who took a few seconds to stare at her gormlessly but he had completely missed the whistle and Lyra swiped the Quaffle from the air, grinning. "Cheer up!" She shouted and looped around him before zooming towards the Slytherin goals.

"And the Quaffle was taken immediately by Lyra Black, Gryffindor's newest chaser who happened to outplay all of her rivals in the tryouts!" Lee Jordan announced to the stadium and Lyra felt herself blush as the majority of the crowd cheered.

"Black passes the ball to Bell who dodges Slytherin's Adrian Pucey and she goes to scor- no, Flint swipes the Quaffle and goes back to the hoops, dodges Johnson and takes a shot – oh unlucky Flint! Flint is struck by a bludger and it looks like that will bruise in the morning!" Lee continued and Lyra laughed as Marcus cupped his chin but he caught her laugh and glared back. Shrugging, Lyra bulleted towards the Quaffle who had been caught by Warrington though he looked remotely shocked to have caught it. Avoiding the green beaters like pesky wasps, she raced towards the chaser in possession but as she expected it, the ball slipped from his grips as he soared higher yet Lyra caught it seconds before Pucey. He scowled and aimed a kick at her outstretched arms but she withdrew them and dove beneath him. The sudden change in her direction made the boy wobble on his broom, almost de-seating him completely.

Lyra urged herself to go faster, ducking from a bludger and cutting through the Slytherin's paths, but before she could pass it to Angelina who was open – a bludger hurtled itself towards Angelina and struck her hard in the head. Lyra gasped and stopped herself from throwing the ball and she felt her broom tip. The whole stadium stared at the scene as Katie (who was cornered at the opposite end of the pitch by Warrington) shouted for her to double back but it was too late.

Lyra saw Flint and Pucey dart towards her from both sides, grinning like mad men. She bit her bottom lip hard and closed her eyes. She didn't know why on earth she thought it would work but she prayed that it would. Completely aware of her actions, Lyra rushed to her feet with the Quaffle hooked under one arm and leapt up into the air. She felt weightless for a few seconds, the breeze and the dumbfounded gasps from the onlookers barely carrying her but the incredibly stupid plan worked. Pucey and Flint collided just beneath her from their drastic speed and they crashed to the ground in a fit of groans. Lyra felt gravity pull her down and she landed shakily back into the broom, very glad she had something to hold onto, and shot towards the hoops.

The keeper was gawking at her and She took the opportunity to score her first ever goal. The keeper failed miserably and let her score. Lyra screamed and grinned, fist pumping the air and darting over to Katie and a slightly dazed Angelina to high-five.

"…And after that tremendous show, Black scores for the first time! I think, on behalf of most of the school, I can say that her debut is certainly memorable!" Lee announced and the crowds shrieked in agreement. Lyra smiled and thought about the small turnip in her pocket - she guessed Luna's present was working.

It didn't take long for Slytherin to catch up but by the time the two teams were level, Oliver called for a time out. It seemed as if one of the bludgers was following Harry around, trying very hard to kill him. Wood insisted that they needed to do something but if they took action, they would have to forfeit the game. From above, Harry (who was still trying to lose the persistent bludger) told them to carry on.

"Don't be stupid! You're going to kill yourself!" She shouted up to him and she distinctly heard him laugh. "Says the one who jumped off of their broom!" He called back breathlessly and Lyra rolled her eyes. He had a point, she guessed.

"We can do it, Wood," Fred assured him and Wood looked uncomfortable.

"You know, I've learnt to never trust the words coming out of your mouth," He admitted and huffed, declaring that their time-out was finished. The game commenced once more and the three girls managed to bag themselves another goal each though the sudden arrival of rain made it harder for the three to keep playing. Lyra constantly chanced a glance towards Harry but his flying made her dizzy.

"Potter is entertaining, isn't he?" Draco called down to Lyra as she snatched the Quaffle from Warrington's grip. Concentrating hard, Lyra shot past Draco and threw the Quaffle to Katie, before sparing a second to retaliate.

"Go do something useful and hurt yourself, Draco!" She shouted through the heavy rain splatters and he frowned but Lyra watched as the Golden Snitch fluttered a few inches from his ear. She gasped and witnessed the scene as Harry flew past and stole it from the air before falling to the ground, injured. Lee proclaimed the game over and Lyra rushed down to Harry to help him.

"Ah, we won!" He mumbled, handing her the snitch before passing out. Wiping her dripping hair out of her eyes, Lyra took the snitch and pocketed it before slapping Harry's face, trying to bring him round. It took her a few minutes and by the time he arose, a crowd had gathered.

"Don't worry, I'll help him!" Professor Lockhart announced with a dazzling smile before bending down and tended to Harry's broken arm. Lyra winced along with the crowd as Lockhart attempted to heal him but ended up removing all of the bones from his arm.

"Ah," Lockhart said awkwardly, prodding the empty skin glove as Harry stared at it, stunned at what he saw. "Yes, well, that can happen…" Lyra shook her head and turned around to see one of the Slytherin players edging towards Harry's Nimbus.

"Hey!" She shouted, jogging past Fred and George and she reached the broom before he could. Sneering, the Slytherin player retreated back over to his teammates but as Lyra turned back around, Fred and George screamed at her. The twins were trying to control the rogue bludger but it had veered off course and slammed straight into Lyra's chest. The force ricocheted and propelled Lyra into the nearby Ravenclaw stand. She felt a white hot spasm of pain strike her chest but the second the wooden structure collapsed around her, Lyra blacked out.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later in the late evening. The rain seemed to have gotten worse as the day wore on and the sky looked ghastly. She gasped and stroked her chest to see layers of bandages wrapped tightly to her torso.

"You broke a few ribs and shattered a collarbone," Harry called over from the bed beside her and she blinked, getting used to the numbness. "Pomfrey fixed you up instantly but she said you'll have a bruise or two." Lyra nodded and looked at his arm with a smile.

"How's life with a rubber glove for an arm?" She asked and Harry snorted, showing her his sling. "I wouldn't know. I'm currently re-growing my bones. It's bloody painful," He told her and she looked impressed. She wasn't aware that you could actually re-grow them but she wasn't entirely surprised.

"How long have I been asleep?" She inquired and Harry glanced at the clock on the wall. "Only a few hours but you missed a visit from Dobby, the elf I told you about." Lyra went to ask him why the infamous house-elf had visited when the pair heard voices from outside the door. They flung their heads onto their pillows and pretended to sleep as the newcomers entered the ward. Lyra chanced a peek and she saw a statue-like figure be lowered onto the infirmary cot with caution.

"Do you think he caught a picture of his attacker?" Professor McGonagall whispered in horror and Lyra saw the man she guessed was Professor Dumbledore pick up a familiar object – Colin's camera. Dumbledore opened the camera which seemed to disintegrate with a spark. Holding her breath, Lyra strained her ears and tried to listen to the situation but she caught sight of the statue. Colin lay completely still on the bed, limbs frozen in non-existent ice. Lyra felt all of the blood drain from her face and she felt sick when she realised that Colin had been petrified.

"What does this mean, Albus?" Madam Pomfrey gasped and Dumbledore looked at them all before letting out a gentle sigh.

"It means that the Heir of Slytherin is here. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again."

It only took a few minutes before the teachers left the infirmary after drawing a curtain around Colin's bed. Lyra let out a deep breath and turned to see Harry whose eyes snapped open.

"_Again?_" He murmured and Lyra shrugged, nibbling her lip in thought.

**Review pretty please?! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! Honestly, they've been very helpful! **

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Ron mumbled, staring at the ghastly mixture inside of the cauldron. Lyra frowned and stopped chopping up a handful of ingredients to stare at him. "You are kidding, right? We're doing this for you," She told him and Ron shook his head.

"I know but this is the worst thing we've done yet," He defended and Hermione sighed, throwing in the correct amount of Lacewing flies into the potion. "Ron is right - right now we're breaking about forty-nine school rules." Lyra shrugged, shoved her hands underneath the cauldron and lit the cauldron, making the Polyjuice Potion bubble.

"Fifty!" She sang and Harry laughed, crossing his arms. Ron groaned and leant against the archway leading towards a row of broken toilets. He glanced down at the cubicles and twitched his freckled nose in thought. "Remind me, why are we brewing a widely illegal potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls bathroom?"

Lyra snorted. "You won't see anything, don't worry," She assured him with a smirk.

"I didn't want to-," Ron began hotly but Hermione interrupted Lyra's teasing. "Do you remember Moaning Myrtle? The ghost at Nick's party?"

"Sadly, yes," Harry answered.

"Well, this is her bathroom and nobody ever comes in here because of her. Like you saw, she's a little sensitive." Lyra looked up from the cauldron and saw Moaning Myrtle creep over from her cubicle with a scowl on her pearly face. Lyra nudged Hermione, warning her to be quiet. They both had suffered her wrath during their first year when they stumbled into the wrong bathroom.

"Why does she haunt a bathroom? It must be a nightmare if you-," Ron began but he was cut off by a loud scream. The two boys jumped, staring up at the sobbing ghost.

"I can hear you talking about me, you know! I may be dead but I still have feelings," She moped, glaring at Ron and he stared back, shocked. Myrtle crossed her arms and looked from Ron to Harry. "Boys aren't allowed in here! It's against the rules," She told them stiffly and Lyra smiled at Myrtle innocently.

"Neither are dead Ravenclaws and illegal potions but here we all are!" She said yet Myrtle gasped and covered her eyes, wailing. She shot back towards her toilet and disappeared with the sounds of water sloshing onto the floor. Hermione frowned and handed Lyra the final ingredient of the day. "That was harsh," She scolded her.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow, ok? I just wanted to get rid of her," She assured Hermione who seemed to brighten at that thought. After stirring the concoction for the appropriate amount of times, the pair levitated the cauldron into a broken toilet bowl and concealed it from sight.

"Happy?" Hermione asked Ron who nodded, feeling better about the new home for their illegal concoction. "Yeah... I think carrying the cauldron up to our dormitory might be a bit suspicious."

Harry scoffed. "Yeah probably, Ron." As Hermione sealed the lid, Harry turned to Lyra. "How come you haven't mentioned the fact that you had a ghost living in your bathroom before?" He inquired, amused.

Lyra laughed. "I'm sorry it never came up but we don't usually talk about haunted restrooms that often," She said sarcastically and Harry refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

The four left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and headed to the Great Hall where the newly announced Duelling Club was about to begin. It was declared in the common rooms that morning, inviting all who wished to strengthen their defenses and by the sounds of it - the whole school was going.

"You know," Ron said as the four reached the grand staircase, "I've been thinking-,"

"That's never a good sign," Lyra murmured.

Ron ignored her. "...And I think Lucius Malfoy must have told Draco how to open the Chamber because, like you both said, Dumbledore said that the Chamber has been opened before. I mean, how many other foul sods are there in Slytherin?"

"I could name a few," Hermione sighed, running her hands along the railings as they descended but Lyra pursed her lips.

"You know, Ron, the more you talk about Draco, the more I'm convinced that you fancy him," She mumbled absently and Harry snorted when Ron's ears burned scarlet. "I do not!"

"Then stop talking about him! Honestly, you're almost as bad as Harry whenever Snape is mentioned," She told him and Harry frowned, confused for a moment.

"I can't help it if I'm concerned that one of our teachers has a personal vendetta against me," He defended roughly but Hermione tried to change the subject. "Who do you think is leading the Duelling Club?" She asked once they reached the Entrance Hall.

"I heard Flitwick is a Duelling champion before he became a professor," Ron suggested and Harry shrugged, edging towards the double doors. "I don't care who it is as long as its not- oh for crying out loud!" He groaned and sulked into the hall yet the other three didn't need to hazard a guess as to who it was.

"Welcome to my little Duelling Club!" Lockhart dazzled as he strutted along the raised platform. Once again, Lyra noted, Lockhart seemed to completely undermine his sizes as the crowd of Duelling Club participants was far from small.

"Don't be afraid to get closer, that's right. As you are aware, the Heir of Slytherin has been running amok the school and it seems that very few of you know how to physically defend yourself in a duel. As a successful and skilled wizard myself, I feel as though it is my duty to teach you the means of defense that you may need to use if you ever run into this so-called Heir. However, before I let you loose on each other," Lockhart let out a rehearsed laugh and gestured to the end of the platform, "I want you to get a look of a _real_ duel. Please welcome my glamorous assistant and your very own Potion's Master - Professor Snape."

Professor Snape looked far from glamorous as he strolled onto the platform but Lyra couldn't resist as she put two fingers up to her mouth and wolf-whistled.

The hall laughed loudly and Snape whipped around towards the spot where she stood to see who had whistled but Lyra stared at Harry, trying her hardest not to laugh. "Gosh, Harry! I've told you before; Professor Snape isn't your type," She stated loud enough for Snape to hear and Harry blinked, speechless. He refused to speak to her throughout the rest of the demonstration although the Weasley Twins were insistent to applaud her wit.

"Now that you've seen a duel, I would like you all to pair up and practice for yourself. Once paired, I will call out instructions but you must wait until I've counted to strike. I want you to disarm your opponent only," Lockhart called, voice laced with pain, as he struggled to his feet after being blasted ruthlessly during the duel by Snape. Lyra turned to catch Hermione's eye but they never made it to each other..

"Definitely not," Snape droned, storming over to the group, "I think it's time we split the infamous four up. Granger, I want you paired with Bulstrode and Weasley, you are going with Finnigan." Disappointed, Ron and Hermione were dragged away from Harry and Lyra. As Snape turned back to the final pair, Harry and Lyra latched onto each other arms instinctively, refusing to break apart.

"Potter and Black - The Dynamic Duo." His voice was dripping with disdain, as if the phrase physically brought him pain. "If you think I'm letting you two stay together, I suggest a visit to Madam Pomfrey. Potter, I want you to pair with Malfoy. Black, you're with Parkinson." When neither of them budged, Snape gritted his teeth and his eyes resembled slits. "_Now._"

"Fine..." Lyra huffed and dragged her feet over to Pansy Parkinson, a particularly annoying Slytherin who irritated Lyra immensely both inside and out of lessons. She sneered at Lyra as she walked over, clearly miffed that her head of house paired her with a Gryffindor. Rolling her sleeves up, Lyra got her wand out and waited for Lockhart to start.

"I'm not happy about this," Pansy sniffed and Lyra shrugged, twirling get her wand absently in between her fingers. "And you think I am? Gosh, don't flatter yourself," Lyra murmured and Pansy frowned.

"On second thoughts, I think I can get even with you on Draco's behalf. That burn on his face has been there for weeks," She told Lyra who scoffed. "I know, I'm not blind. Besides, I doubt you could actually get even since I'm pretty sure you have no idea how to hex me that bad." Pansy gasped and took a step closer, brandishing her wand in the air. "How dare you?! I can most definitely hurt you!"

Lyra grinned. "Like I said, don't flatter yourself."

"First you must bow to your opponent," Lockhart called and Lyra bent her spine quickly though Pansy barely moved. Lyra pouted and crossed her arms. "How rude... I thought you Slytherins have pride?"

"We do but we don't bow to scum like you," Pansy hissed and Lyra scoffed, rubbing her cheek thoughtfully. "Ooh, burn! Oh wait..." Lyra laughed at the irony but Lockhart had already begun to count down.

"One, two, three!"

The hall was alight with shouts and Lyra flicked her wrist, shouting, "Expelliarmus!" while Pansy barely opened her mouth. Her dark wood wand flew from her hand and clambered to the floor but before Lyra could gloat her success, Pansy lunged forward and sunk her nails into Lyra's face, screeching.

Within seconds, those nearby rushed over to watch the cat fight, cheering their fighter on but the brawl didn't last long. As soon as Lyra managed to throw Pansy off of her, she bared her teeth and slapped her around the face, mirroring the end of her Quidditch tryouts exactly. Pansy gasped and clutched her cheek, staring murderously at Lyra. She didn't wait long to start bawling, hot tears streaming down her face and stinging the fresh burn.

Lyra clutched her hand and winced. It had hurt this time round as the blood rose to the surface of her right hand, but she was sure it was because she meant for this to happen. "Oh look, now you and Draco have matching burns!" She announced as Pansy sobbed and Snape stalked over, glaring at Lyra. She was sure his dark eyes were burning.

"Black... Headmaster office now!" He roared and Lyra bit her bottom lip, thoroughly fed up. A few of the eyewitnesses began to defend Lyra but it was no use.

"Parkinson hurt her first!" George exclaimed but Snape ignored him.

"It was in self-defense!" A fourth year Lyra thought was called Cedric added earnestly but Snape continued to point towards the doors. "Black, get out of my sight."

"With pleasure," She drawled and left the scene before anybody could say another word. As she climbed the Grand staircase, she realised that she had no idea where Professor Dumbledore's office sat since she had never been sent to see him before. Whenever he wanted to talk, he simply came to her. Giving up quickly, Lyra strolled over to the nearest courtyard, a small open yard that sat on the fourth floor. She crossed her legs and perched herself on top of one of the ledges, letting her achy back rest against a post.

Closing her eyes, Lyra prayed that her actions hadn't led to her leaving the Quidditch team. She remembered Professor McGonagall's comment on her persistence to keep her on the team but last time, she had only burnt Draco by accident - this time was on purpose.

She groaned and winced, running her fingers along her right palm. The veins were throbbing and could rival the colour of the famous Weasley blush. She did feel guilty for slapping Pansy, though she would never admit it whether to the girl or to herself.

"Lost are we, Miss Black?" Professor Dumbledore asked, suddenly appearing from around a corner and Lyra gasped, holding onto the beam beside her. "I... I didn't know where your office was, Professor." Dumbledore nodded and peered out of the archway, admiring the soft peach clouds of sunset, letting the cool rays lie against his tired face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He sighed, looking towards the view and Lyra nodded, suddenly relishing in the winter evening and its beauty. It reminded her of the sunsets she saw from the Weasley's orchard during the summer.

"Yeah, I guess so," She answered, hugging her knees and Dumbledore's mouth twitched. "I heard what happened down in the Duelling Club," He told her and Lyra refused to look him in the eye. Instead, she chose a particularly intricate cloud and stared at it. Dumbledore had other plans.

"Walk with me, Lyra. I want to speak to you," He suggested, gesturing towards the corridor and Lyra climbed back inside, biting her lip harder than before. They began their slow walk, footsteps echoing against the stone. Lyra was wondering what he would say, was he to punish her?

"I believe this isn't the first time you've used your gift to inflict harm on others." It wasn't a question and Lyra knew it. She stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking her options through before responding. With Professor Dumbledore, however, the truth always came out.

"No, Professor. I injured Draco Malfoy after he called Hermione a Mudblood. I didn't mean to burn him, though. Of course, I meant to scare him by slapping him but I never thought to hurt him like that," She hurried to explain and Dumbledore nodded, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Still, Lyra, I don't tolerate such methods of violence here at Hogwarts," He reminded her and Lyra felt her lips curl. "What, muggle violence?" She asked innocently and Dumbledore nodded, refusing to elaborate on his words.

"And you replicated the same injury on Miss Parkinson today, minutes ago. I am aware that the incident with Mr Malfoy was an accident but I must implicate the seriousness of your actions, especially when it concerns your gift. I understand that at times it must be difficult to control but when used in a situation like that, you must be careful or else you will damage yourself more than you will care to realise. Of course, Lyra, you mustn't hold onto your anger like that but relieving it using the method you used today certainly isn't wise. As we have discovered, your anger has a taken a certain fiery form," Dumbledore explained with a disappointed sigh and Lyra felt her insures crumble in guilt.

"I am sorry, Professor, but I refuse to apologize to Pansy," She conceded and Dumbledore chuckled with a softer smile. "I can see I will not be able to change your mind, no matter what I say." Sighing, Dumbledore opened the door that led towards the fifth floor and waited till Lyra walked through. "Still, due to the seriousness of the problem, your grounding with Professor McGonagall's has been extended up till Christmas."

Lyra's mouth fell open and she whined dramatically, throwing her hands up. "Fantastic! This is just what I need..." She grumbled but Dumbledore refrained himself from commenting.

"Yes, yes... But you will still be able to train with your team for the next match. I must say, your first match was superb though I implore you to remember that jumping off of your broom is extremely risky so I suggest you refrain yourself from doing it again." Lyra smirked and bit her lip, flushing at the Headmaster's comment.

"Thank you, Professor. Don't worry, I can't possibly pull the same trick twice - its against my nature," She thanked graciously and he allowed himself to smile widely.

"Your mother would have been proud. She was a Gryffindor chaser herself and a magnificent flyer. I can see that she still lives on through you, my dear." His words were unexpected and Lyra felt her stomach thud, her eyes pricking with tears. She hardly knew anything about her mother from anyone, she didn't even know her name. All she could do was nod and mumble another thank you but her curiosity got a hold of her. When they entered a new corridor, Lyra went to ask Dumbledore about her mother when they heard an ear-splitting shout from Peeves echoed down the corridor.

"ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! POTTER ATTACKS AGAIN!" It was the mention of Harry that made Lyra freeze, staring up at Dumbledore who pressed his lips together as he frowned.

"There would be no point asking you to go to your common room. Stay close to me," Dumbledore murmured and the pair rushed towards Peeves' warning.

Harry was standing over another petrified student, a boy Lyra knew was called Justin as she had spoken briefly with him during their Herbology lessons as he was a friend Of Susan's. His eyes were wide and glassy but as Dumbledore and Lyra drew closer, they caught sight of a smoking Nearly Headless Nick. Lyra grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the pair but it seemed as if it were too late. Peeves scream had drawn the attention of Filch, McGonagall and stray older students learn, all shocked from the new attack.

"I found them like this, I swear," Harry insisted, staring at Dumbledore and Lyra approached the petrified in interest though McGonagall pulled her away for safety. "Miss Black, please go back to the Gryffindor Tower," She told her but Lyra glanced back at Harry.

"But Harry-," She began.

"- Mr Potter will be back soon," She told Lyra and she left the scene slowly, catching Harry's worried eye.

Lyra headed back to the Tower, cutting through a secret passageway that led her to a higher floor but she heard a voice that intrigued her greatly. Slowing down, Lyra pressed her ear to the door that led to a disused classroom and listened.

"... Dear Sir, oh no - cross that out," Professor Lockhart said and Lyra wondered who on earth he could be talking to. She couldn't hear any other distinctive voice though she was sure he was talking to somebody. Pressing her ear harder against the thick wood, Lyra held her breath and opened the door ever so slightly.

"The press would go berserk if they got a hold of this, let's rephrase that last paragraph - '... It has come to my attention that you are claiming that I, Gilderoy Lockhart of Merlin's First Class, have stolen your memories and claimed them as my own in my bestselling 'A Year With The Yeti. As a loyal... No, no... An honest and true wizard, I would like to personally invite you to my living quarters-,"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Professor," Lyra suddenly interrupted, sliding into the room before shutting the door behind her. Professor Lockhart jumped up from the desk he was sat on and stared at Lyra, hurriedly hiding a flamingo pink quill and parchment.

"Lyra?! What are... Did you hear... What do you mean that's not a good idea?" He asked, scurrying towards her with sheer panic written on his immaculate face.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to bring visitors to Hogwarts without Professor Dumbledore's permission as well as alerting suspicion from your fellow staff members and students. You're better off dealing with this person at their own home," She suggested and Lockhart nodded, thoughtful. "Well, yes but arising suspicion of my business outside of the school would have the press on my back since everyone knows I'm supposed to be here."

"Then if people ask, your distant cousin is sick and is in need of your skill or something, I don't know - you're the celebrity? Steal some stuff from an undermined healing genius and write another book?" She joked but the wonder on Lockhart's face made her panic. "I was kidding, Professor."

He shrugged. "I was in need of another bestseller and you, Miss Black, have given me both a solution and a starting point." He scribbled something down on his parchment and looked back up at her with a sigh. "Now that you've discovered my secret, I'm afraid I must silence you."

Lyra scoffed and sat down on the desk beside him. "Oh there won't be any need to do that, Professor. I won't exploit your secrets." He physically relaxed and shot her dazzling smile. "Then what do you want? I've got plenty gold-,"

"I have gold and heaps of it. What I need is to be able to use your status as an advantage," She explained and Lockhart frowned. "My professors status, you mean?" Lyra nodded; he wasn't as thick as she thought. Of course, it was a horrible thing to do (stealing credit from brave wizards) but she knew arguing about it would solve nothing. It was admirable, she guessed, though she would stay true to her word and keep quiet. After all, it would break Hermione's tender fangirl heart to know the truth.

Lockhart considered her proposal and stuck his hand out. "Of all people I thought I'd strike a deal with, you are certainly the least likely person I could think of. You won't tell anyone about the secret to my success?"

Lyra took his hand firmly and shook it. " I know, I'm just as shocked as you are. I won't tell a soul and besides, you may even get another book out of this." Lockhart narrowed his eyes and let the ghost of smile lay on his lips. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about the Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber of Secrets," Lyra told him.

**Reviews, please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading! **

**And to answer a question from a review - ****_Lyra isn't famous like Harry because her story never got out like Harrys since its a little less 'important' to the Wizarding World (or so they think #amiright)_**

Lyra suddenly enjoyed her Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. It wasn't Lockhart doing, though, that made her enjoy them since she agreed to go to his office after hours and help him plan his lessons. It was easy to do despite her grounding since Lyra would purposely play up in his lessons, leading him to give her detentions. He welcomed her help with his classes with open arms but he was incredibly embarrassed and too proud to admit it.

"...Then you need to teach us the basic defense against the supernatural disasters that we could come across like this." Lyra pointed to the large picture of a swamp where painted creatures crawled along the page and Lockhart shuddered. They were stood in his classroom on Christmas Eve, concluding their plans.

"I wouldn't want to see them without a ten foot pole in my hand and they're far too dangerous for second years. Besides, I doubt that it's common to find them here," Lockhart told her, crossing his arms and Lyra rolled her eyes, grabbing a copy of his newest book and flipped to the middle. Clearing her throat, she began to read it to him.

"_It was then that I reached the infamous Scottish Swamps, infested with demons and creatures I only knew in theory of how to defeat: like the vicious bog monsters that would rip you in half. I knew that with my methods, even a twelve years old could do it-_ Professor, you practically tell your audience that we can. Honestly, have you even read your own books?"

Professor Lockhart stared at her with a pout. "...I thought you refused to read my work?"

Lyra gave up arguing with Hermione about Lockhart's books and took to reading them over the Christmas break. She had been drawn to them ever since she found out that he hadn't actually done these impressive feats yet (despite the obvious egotistical and clichéd love interest he had added into a few of them) they weren't _that_ bad.

Lyra smiled innocently. "I did, Hermione had been insisting for weeks that I read them, but suddenly for no reason at all, I had the urge to read them. At least one of us has or else you'd be the laughing stock of the school!" She didn't have the heart to tell him that he already was.

Lockhart rolled his eyes and sighed loudly and pointlessly. He was the biggest drama queen she knew, besides Ron or possibly Draco "Ok, ok, tell me what I need to teach you. This whole teaching thing is asking more from me than I expected." They spent a few long minutes going over the lesson plan but once they had sorted out the rest of the lessons for the start of the new year, Lyra closed her books and turned to her Professor. "So... What have they told you about the Chamber?"

"I got as much as I could for you, they were all rather uptight about the subject," He told her and Lyra nodded, urging him to spill his findings.

"And?"

Lockhart dropped his voice dramatically to a hush. "The Chamber was opened fifty years ago and the perpetrator was expelled from Hogwarts though they never gave me a name... Probably for protection so I couldn't name drop if I wrote another book ."

Lyra bit her lip and absorbed the new information. It couldn't have been Lucius Malfoy because he wasn't in his sixties but that didn't exclude any of the other Malfoy relatives. She noted to herself to tell the others that Lucius was out of the running of Heir of Slytherin.

"Thanks Professor," She told him and he dazzled her with his stupidly rehearsed smile. "I am at your service, Miss Black. Why do you want to know anyway?" He asked and Lyra heard someone knock on his classroom door.

"Urm... History of Magic homework," She lied and he nodded, getting up to answer the door. "I see... I was beginning to suspect that you were going to try and show off like Mr Potter and catch the Heir yourself!" She laughed awkwardly and chewed her lip. "I doubt it though, you won't have to deal with it. I'll be the one to expose the little devil, don't you worry," He boasted and Lyra rolled her eyes in exasperation. Gilderoy Lockhart was making it hard for her to like him.

Lockhart opened the door and Harry stood there, his cheeks red from running but Lyra saw excitement in his eyes. "Harry! What brings you here at this hour?" Lockhart exclaimed, clapping his shoulder like a proud uncle and Harry politely shrugged it off, staring at Lyra.

"I'm sorry Professor but Lyra needs to come back to the Gryffindor Common Room now," He explained hurriedly and Lyra got up, swinging her bag onto her back. Lockhart wished them a good night and returned to his office with exciting and sturdy lessons plans strapped underneath his arm. Harry pulled Lyra away from the classroom and the pair broke into a run.

"Where are we-,"

"The potions almost ready," Harry muttered with a smile and Lyra gasped. He grabbed her wrist and continued to lead her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where Ron stood with an armful of robes and Hermione was stirring the bubbling mixture.

Hermione instructed Lyra to finish off the potion as she prepared the glasses but as she finished the Polyjuice potion, Lyra told the three what she had discovered. "The Chamber was opened fifty years ago so it couldn't have been Lucius Malfoy," She assured them and Ron looked sour.

"I still think it's Malfoy," He shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know," She sighed, "I'm beginning to believe Lyra - I think you do fancy Malfoy, Ron." Lyra laughed and patted Hermione's shoulder proudly. "I'm glad you have faith in me," Lyra smiled, pouring the concoction into four squat glasses. Ron ignored them completely.

"Ok, add the essence of whoever you're turning into, put the robes on and drink it all," Hermione instructed, handing the cups out and Lyra pulled a face when she received hers. In her other hand held a few strands of short, black hair that she managed to rip from Pansy Parkinson's head when she attacked her. She dropped the hair into the cup and gagged when it turned the colour of a rotten egg.

They shrugged the Slytherin robes on when they entered separate cubicles and gulped the potion down. The liquid was scolding hot when it dripped down Lyra's throat and it tasted of strong rotting food and sour milk. She retched, slapping her hand over her mouth and forcing herself to swallow it all. She thought she was dying when her skin began to bubble, transforming painfully. She felt her hair shoot into her skull and her limbs cramp, shrinking to fit Parkinson's shorter frame.

Eventually the pain ended and Lyra groaned, stumbling into the bathroom to see Crabbe and Goyle stare at her, looking like a pair of dim light bulbs. She prodded her face and looked into the mirror, cringing at what she saw. Pansy's pug face stared back, astonished and revolted at her own reflection.

"Ew," She groaned, turning back to Ron and Harry who were still trying to adjust to their new bodies. "Where's Hermione?" Lyra asked in Pansy's shrill voice that had begun to annoy her already.

"She's refusing to come out," Goyle told her and Lyra guessed that was Harry as he still wore glasses.

"She can't look that bad, I mean..." Lyra gestured to herself and Ron snorted. "Come on, Hermione!" He called but Hermione squeaked.

"I... I'm not coming - Go without me! You're wasting time!" She told them but Ron refused to leave her alone, saying she'd be safer if someone stayed with her. "I'll stay," Ron insisted, shoving the other pair out of the bathroom. They closed the door and began to head towards the dungeons.

"This is weird," Harry mumbled. "Goyle has really heavy feet," He told her and she laughed though she cringed at Pansy's annoying giggle. "Remind me never to laugh like that again," She told him and Harry laughed deeply, his new voice smoky and heavy.

They reached the Entrance Hall and froze when they saw Percy Weasley approach them, a frown on his face. "What are you two doing here? It's after hours and you should be in bed," He sniffed and Harry shrugged.

"We were... Er..." He began and Lyra smiled, abruptly interrupting Harry with a new rumour.

"We were in the library together... Alone," She told him with a sweet smile and Percy frowned, suspicious of the pair. "What were you doing in the library?" He asked.

Harry glanced at Lyra and shot Percy a gormless grin. "We were kissing," He told him.

Lyra had to stop herself from laughing. "A lot!" She added with another chorus of Pansy's laugh. Percy was lost for words.

"Well, twenty points from Slytherin for being in the corridors after dark-,"

"Goyle? Pansy? What are you doing here?" Draco asked when he appeared from the tip of the dungeons entrance. He walked over and sneered at Percy, ignoring him completely. "Where have you been?"

"In the library," Goyle told him and Draco frowned, confused.

"I didn't know you knew where the library was," He told him. "And why are you wearing glasses?"

Harry hurriedly shoved his glasses into his pocket, worried that Draco would have caught on but he didn't. "Urm, reading."

Draco shrugged. "I didn't know you could read-,"

Lyra laughed and slapped Harry's shoulder playfully. "Don't be silly, Goyle. We weren't reading in the library!" Draco arched his eyebrows, staring at the pair suggestively but Percy coughed, interrupting them.

Draco sneered and turned to him, crossing his arms. "What do you want, Weasley?" Percy frowned and took a step towards the trio. "Mind your attitude, Malfoy. I'm a prefect and you should treat me with respect. Another ten points from Slytherin, now go to your common rooms." Draco rolled his eyes and began to head down to the Slytherin common room. Harry and Lyra followed him closely, looking at each other in anxiety.

"All of those Weasleys are pathetic, honestly. You'd never believe that they were Pure bloods... Blood-traitors, that's what Father calls them," Draco spat, strolling down the stone steps with his hands in his pockets. Lyra frowned, "What's a blood-traitor?"

Draco glanced at Lyra and scoffed. "A little slow tonight, are we? You know what a blood-traitor is; a pureblood with no self-respect. They're always mingling with the lesser bloods, acting like the mudbloods and muggles. Basically, Weasleys and Black are walking examples." Lyra arched a brow and stared at him. She was about to retaliate when Harry pinched her arm, shaking his head in warning.

"Oh yeah," Lyra mumbled, staring get as Draco opened the Slytherin common room entrance and waltzed in. The pair of Gryffindors followed him, trying to take in the new sight of another common room without making it obvious that they've never been inside it before. The longer Lyra inspected the Slytherins common room, the colder she felt as a chill ran down her spine. Draco collapsed into a large leather armchair, shuffling his hand inside his pocket.

"Speaking of Weasley, look at this," He drawled, grinning as he passed a torn article from the _Daily Prophet._ Harry took it and leant towards Lyra, allowing the pair to read it quickly. Lyra felt a surge of heat run through her veins when she read of Mr Weasley's misfortune at the Ministry because of the stolen Ford. She sneaked a glanced at Harry who clenched his teeth, letting his face remain expressionless. She had to admit that he played Gregory Goyle convincingly well.

"Well? Isn't it hilarious?! " Draco sniggered, watching his friends for their response and Lyra let out a forced giggle. She looked at Draco and summoned a dumb look that she had seen Pansy wear a few times.

"You talk about the Weasleys a lot, Draco," She sighed and Draco frowned. "Especially Ron... Do you fancy him or something?" She added and she felt Harry tense up beside her. Draco's face was priceless.

"What?! Pansy, don't be stupid. Of course I don't fancy Ron Weasley, that's absurd! Why would you even suggest that?" He exclaimed, outraged and Lyra shrugged, crossing her arms and smiling sweetly. "I was just making sure..."

Draco sneered and stared at the painting that hung above the handsome stone fireplace, his eyes narrowing. "Good... They make me feel sick, him and Potter. I mean, have you heard the latest rumour? The one about the Heir?" They shook their heads and leant closer.

"Half the school actually believe that Potter is the Heir of Slytherin! How stupid is that?" He guffawed, shaking his head and Harry shrugged.

"Then who do you think it is?" He asked slowly, readying himself for a confession.

Draco shrugged. "I dunno, though I wish I did." Lyra felt disappointment settle in her stomach. She bit her lip and sighed, sinking back into the sofa. "I wouldn't be surprised if the Heir was Black since her family has been in Slytherin for generations but she wouldn't attack that mudblood boy who takes loads of pictures," Draco admitted and Lyra heard Harry scoff lightly, glancing at her from the side of his eye.

"Its a shame really," Draco continued absently. "I heard that last time a mudblood actually died. I would have paid the Heir a lot of money if they killed another, especially if it were Granger. Who would miss her, anyway?" Lyra found herself tracing the faded burn on his cheekbone with her eyes as he spoke. She was itching to give him another.

"We need to go before I hit him," Harry mumbled to Lyra and she nodded, not trusting get herself to speak in case she let something slip. The two of them stood up and turned to leave when Draco called over to them, asking them where they were going.

"We're going back to the library," Lyra shouted over her shoulder when she felt the uncomfortable squirms in her stomach again. The potion was wearing off fast, she felt her bones burn and her hair grow.

"Why? You hate reading," Draco shouted, about to stand up when Harry answered, a hand covering his forehead where the lightning bolt scar had appeared. "We're not going to read, we're going to kiss," He lied and the pair rushed out of the common room, through the dark dungeons and up into the Entrance Hall.

Clutching her stomach, Lyra groaned and felt herself transform into her true self. She caught sight of herself one of the reflective windows and smiled, happy to no longer look like Pansy but the Slytherin robes still made her very uncomfortable. "You know, I can't wait to see what Pansy and Goyle think of the new rumour," She told Harry as he slid his glasses back on.

"Neither can I. Come one, let's go and tell the others what happened."

When the pair reached the bathroom, Ron pulled them inside quickly and led them to a locked cubicle where they guessed Hermione still sat. Ron, back to his normal self though he still wore a set of baggy Slytherin robes, told them that she refused to come out.

"Hermione, if you're not coming out, I'm coming in," Lyra called, knocking on her door while Harry and Ron spoke to each other about the new revelation. "I won't let you in," Hermione moaned, sniffing quietly and Lyra rolled her eyes. She opened the cubicle beside Hermione and jumped up on top of the toilet bowl.

"When are you ever going to learn that you can't stop me," Lyra sighed, grinning as she climbed over into Hermione's cubicle, scaring her slightly as she didn't expect to see her jump down so suddenly. Lyra unlocked the door and let the dim moonlight flood inside so she could get a good look of Hermione. She felt herself gasp when she saw her and the two boys walked over, curious to see what was wrong.

Hermione groaned and shook her head, completely humiliated. "It was a cat hair I plucked from Millicent's robe..." Her entire face and body was covered in hair, her once brown eyes wide and orange and a few whiskers protruding from her cheek. Lyra covered her mouth and refused to laugh unlike Ron and Harry who were doubled over in laughter.

"Look to me, I'm a bloody cat!" She sobbed, showing the trio her tail and Lyra patted her back sympathetically. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll sort out this _catastrophe_," She declared, breaking into a loud laugh with Harry and Ron. Even Hermione gave her a small watery giggle at the pun.

* * *

Hermione had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a couple of weeks as she reverted back to her human self. Lyra visited her every time she had a free moment whether it was to give her homework, update her on the schools gossip or simply to chat to her best friend.

"Is the rumor about Goyle and Pansy true?" Hermione asked one afternoon and Lyra stared at her, confused for a few seconds.

"What rumor?" Lyra asking, stealing Hermione's sandwich and taking a bite and Hermione lowered her voice. "I heard that they were caught kissing in the library! They told Percy, although I don't know why," She giggled and Lyra froze. She rolled her eyes and leant forward.

"Hermione, Harry and I transformed into Goyle and Pansy on Christmas Eve. Remember?" She told her as if she were only five years old before taking a swig of pumpkin juice. Hermione tilted her head and stared at Lyra for a moment before releasing the loudest gasp ever. Lyra was sure her lungs burst at the sheer volume of it. "YOU AND HARRY KISSED?!"

Lyra choked on the juice and spat it out, her eyes bulging out of her head as she glared at Hermione. "NO! Jesus Christ Hermione, why would you say that?!" Lyra asked exasperated but she could feel her cheeks burn. "We made up the rumor and told Percy just to annoy Pansy. However, I am starting to feel sorry for Goyle," She told Hermione, draining the rest of her drink and Hermione frowned.

"Why?"

Lyra grinned impishly. "Because he's the one who kissed Pansy. I mean, imagine kissing _her?_ I'd rather snog a troll."

"You want to snog a troll?" Harry asked, utterly confused, as he and Ron entered the Hospital Wing and Lyra nodded. "Yeah. Between a troll and Pansy, I'd choose the troll every time."

They laughed and joined Lyra as they perched around Hermione. Their conversation was aimless as they had no new leads on the Heir of Slytherin but before the update of Quidditch training began, Lyra noted that the pumpkin juice had gone straight through her. She jumped up and excused herself from the quartet.

She rushed down the corridor, searching for the nearest girls' bathroom when she came across one of the secret passageways that Fred and George had introduced to her. She slid down the spiral stairs and stumbled out from beneath a large tapestry but she wasn't too thrilled at the outcome. She was on the first floor where the nearest bathroom happened to be Myrtle's.

She bit her lip and glanced back to the secret passageway when she realized how desperate she was. She huffed and entered the bathroom with a sour thought – "_Desperate times call for desperate measures_." The door barely creaked as it opened and Lyra ran towards the nearest cubicle.

Less than a minute passed and the door creaked open again. Lyra climbed on top of the toilet bowl and held her breath, listening closely to whoever had entered. They were breathing heavily and their footsteps dragged through the puddle of water on the stone floor.

"No, I can't… I don't want t-to!" A voice blubbered and Lyra frowned, waiting for another voice. The first person was too quiet for her to recognize.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do," A second hissed but it hit Lyra hard. The tone sent a violent tremble through her body and she winced when her body began to shake. She wasn't sure what was happening and it terrified her.

"B-But I don't _want_ to! Bad stuff is h-happening around school and I think it's me! You c-can't-," The first voice was cut off by a harsh slap and Lyra couldn't take it any longer. She finally recognized the first voice.

"Hey!" She shouted, jumping down from the toilet, and she heard a chain jangle from the end of the row. Lyra fumbled with the lock but groaned when she saw a flash of flaming red dash past, fleeing the scene. Lyra raced out of the bathroom, hoping to catch her before she disappeared but she was too late. She peered desperately down the corridor but Ginny Weasley had gone.

Irritated and profoundly curious, Lyra crept back into the bathroom and inspected her surroundings. Water slowly dribbled from the end cubicle and she carefully approached it, wondering whether the second person still lurked in the room but when she opened the door – it was empty.

"Lyra?" Somebody called and Lyra jumped, grabbing her wand from her pocket but Harry and Ron walked in, staring at the floor as water continued to gush from the bowls. "You know, the corridor's flooded out there-,"

"Oh no, more cleaning for Filch… How dreadfully," She mumbled absently and they ignored her instinctive sarcasm. They walked over and stared at the toilet when suddenly Moaning Myrtle flew out, screaming. The trio's heart soared from fright as they watched her whine to herself when she perched herself on top of the beams above.

"Why did you throw that book at me?!" She sobbed, glaring at Lyra who held her hands up innocently. "I didn't! And what book? Why would I do that?!" She asked, looking around for this mysterious book when Harry bent down and pulled one from behind a pipe. The small leather book's cover was dripping from the flood but its interior pages were bone dry.

"I don't know, you were the one who threw it!" She moped, crossing her arms sulkily but Ron nudged her before Lyra snapped back. "I can't stand it when she cries, please don't," He advised her and Lyra rolled her eyes, muttering to herself. The trio left the bathroom and spoke between themselves about the strange event.

"So you're sure you didn't throw a book at her?" Ron asked and Lyra scoffed, staring at him as if he were stupid.

"I think I would remember throwing a book at a ghost! I mean, what's the point? It would have gone straight through her!" She defended and Ron shrugged.

"I dunno. I would have done it to get my anger out at her. I guess if it could hit her and hurt her then that would have been a bonus," He conceded and Lyra laughed. Harry continued to stare at the black book in his hands and Lyra caught sight of it properly for the first time. Her stomach bubbled and her blood felt cold as it rushed through her veins because it _wasn't_ the first time she had seen that book.

She'd seen it in the hands of Ginny Weasley – it was her diary. Lyra felt sick when she guessed where the second voice had come from.

It took a lot to distract Lyra from her puzzled thoughts the next morning at breakfast but the shower of love-heart confetti made her look up from her plate. Chewing her lip, she looked up and saw Gilderoy Lockhart stand up from amidst the Staff table and his apparel made her grin.

"Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!" He exclaimed, grinning at the confused faces that stared up at him. "Thank you to everyone who has sent me Valentine cards and I hope you enjoy the ones I have sent back." Lyra glanced at Hermione who blushed deeply but she hid it before Ron or Harry saw. She laughed and smirked, thinking of her own Valentines card she received from the professor considering she never sent him one.

"After all of this gloomy, dark business concerning the preposterous Chamber of Secrets, I've decided to organize a little pick-me-up for you all since it is the Day of Love. All around the school today, my special cherubs will be delivering special messages to students so make sure you give them your lovely love notes for that special someone! Have a great day," He concluded and the female population of Hogwarts (minus Professor McGonagall who looked thoroughly confused) fawned over the Professor and clapped. Lyra snorted and reminded her friends that they had to go to Transfiguration.

Lockhart wasn't wrong – the cherubs _really_ did deliver valentines card all day, going as far as to interrupt lessons to most of the teachers' dismay. Lyra did find it hilarious to watch her classmate's face burn bright crimson when a cherub would read out a humiliating love letter for everyone to hear.

It was the final lesson of the day and the second year Gryffindors were heading to Charms that was shared with the Slytherins.

"So far, we've made it through the day without being embarrassed by those cherubs-," Ron announced with a smile but Lyra cut him off by clamping his mouth shut.

"RON! You shouldn't have said that! You've jinxed it now, you know," She told him and he frowned, throwing her hand off.

"I haven't jinxed it-,"

"Are you Harry Potter?" A cherub asked loudly, strolling over to the group of four and Harry's eyes grew three times in size. Lyra looked at Ron and muttered, "I told you so."

The cherub cleared his throat and their whole class heard. He began to read out a poem and Lyra felt herself coo because she knew who had written that poem since she had heard it before. Ginny asked her to see it before she sent it and Lyra thought it was adorable. However, the rest of the corridor did not.

"Please shut up," Harry moaned to the cherub as he continued the poem and the whole class laughed at his humiliation. Lyra kept quiet and bit her lip, wishing the rest of the group would stop laughing but it didn't seem that Draco was going to let go of the poem any time soon since he was doubled over in laughter.

Harry tried to get away from the cherub but as he went to walk away, the singing dwarf grabbed his bag and it ripped, spilling its contents onto the floor. Lyra bent down to help Harry pick up his things but she spotted the black diary – Ginny's diary. She grabbed it quickly but the second she touched it, her chest tightened and her heart began to pound.

She shoved it into her pocket and gave Harry back his books. Muttering his thanks, he turned around and walked into the Charms classroom alone, still blushing from Ginny's poem.

"'Scuse me, are you Lyra Black? And you? Ron Weasley?" The cherub asked, looking at her curiously and she nodded, wary and excited for what was going to happen, and Ron frowned. The cherub pulled three pieces of parchment from his pouch and turned to Ron. Lyra snorted and had to pinch her lips to prevent herself from laughing.

"_This poem is for Ron who makes my heart soar,  
I love him so much but I cannot say,  
For I'm a Snake and he's in Gryffindor,  
But I want to put my feelings on display-,"_

Ron turned to Lyra and she knew if looks could kill… "Lyra…" He growled, staring at her and Lyra tried to keep her face straight. "What?" She asked innocently. The cherub continued to read out the poem to the silent corridor.

"_I want to run my fingers through his red hair,  
His laugh is music to my ears,  
He always has that certain flair,  
But he is not mine and it brings me to tears.  
Oh he is hot, I love him a lot,  
Yours truly Draco Malfoy._"

The whole corridor howled as the poem ended and Draco's jaw dropped, his pale face resembling a burnt tomato. Lyra grinned and looked at Ron who shook his head and followed in Harry's footsteps. The class slowly filed into Flitwick's room, still laughing and gossiping about the Draco's poem to Ron which he was denied writing, when the cherub tapped Lyra on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" She asked him, tucking a strand behind her ear and the cherub waved the parchment around in his hand. "I've got something for you too, 'member?" He reminded her gruffly and she nodded, waiting for hear her own poem.

"_I know a girl with eyes brighter than Orion,  
She is witty,  
She is pretty,  
She is a lion.  
I know a girl who loves to disobey,  
She is cheeky,  
She is sneaky,  
And I tell her this today.  
I know a girl called Lyra Black,  
And it is wrong to annoy,  
For if she is to give you a smack,  
You'll end up like Draco Malfoy!_"

Lyra laughed and clapped her hands, thanking and taking the parchment from the cherub with a huge smile. She knew exactly who had written it and she felt cherish. Making a note to give Luna Lovegood her love, Lyra went to walk into Charms when the cherub coughed.

"Not so fast, you got another one but I was told not to read this one out. Happy Valentine's Day!" He wished and waddled off to the next victim. Lyra bit her lip and took the second piece of parchment then opened it, her eyes scanning the words:

_I'm not good with words and I can't rhyme,  
And excuse me if I don't make sense,  
But I need to get this off of my chest;  
You're the prettiest girl in the whole school,  
I really like you but you can never know.  
Love your secret admirer._

Lyra pressed her lips together and tried to think of the sender but nobody stood out in her mind. She couldn't suppress her smile as she slipped the notes into her pocket but her fingers brushed the cover of the diary and the smile faltered immediately. She took the diary out and inspected it, flicking through the blank pages but nothing was written inside. _Strange…_ Lyra swore she had seen Ginny write in it many times but there was no evidence of ink on any of the pages.

She slipped her Valentines notes inside the book and rushed into Charms before Professor Flitwick got angry for her tardiness.

Lyra sat on top of her bed, staring at the black book in front of her with a bitten lip. She was wary of it as it lay inanimately on the bed for she knew it must have been trouble. Where else would that voice that frightened Ginny come from? It certainly didn't come from inside the toilet; that was for sure.

She picked the book up and opened it, letting her valentine notes fall from its insides and she glanced at the page where they lived. The ink from the notes had imprinted onto the parchment but as soon as she read it, it melted into the page and disappeared.

Lyra felt her jaw drop as it seemed that somebody was writing back. She shuffled and grabbed her quill, ready to write a response to the question that the mysterious book had asked.

**_I am guessing that I am now speaking Lyra Black?_**

Lyra bit her lip and scrawled her reply.

**Yes… Who are you?**

The reply was instant and it made Lyra incredibly uneasy. She could felt her insides churn as the book wrote back and every time she touched the book, her chest got tighter. Something inside of her told her to stop, to burn the book, to destroy the diary – but she couldn't. She didn't want to.

**_My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and this is my diary. How did you come across it?_**

**I found it. Have you been writing to Ginny Weasley?**

The name of the diary's owner sent a chill down Lyra's spine and she wanted to stop writing to this Tom Riddle but the allure of protecting Ginny came first. She needed to know before she got rid of the diary.

_**I have.**_ The reply was incredibly blunt.

**What about? What have you done to scare her?** Lyra felt flustered as she scribbled her questions.

**_The topics that interest a teenage girl such as Ginny Weasley have been incredibly boring and uninteresting although I have been wondering if I would be able to talk to you, Lyra Black. Ginny Weasley writes about you far too often for it to be normal. I was hoping for a chance to meet you._**

It took a few minutes for Lyra to gather her thoughts and write back.

**Well now you have met me but you haven't answered my second question. What is Ginny so scared of? What have you done?**

Tom Riddle seemed to be hesitant to reply and Lyra almost gave up on an answer as she climbed into her bed when the lights went out. She grabbed her wand and cast a dim light that illuminated the book on her bedside table. She stared at the pages and bit her lip, annoyed that the book never replied. Just as she was about to extinguish the beam, she saw the cursive ink appear and Lyra's heart stopped.

_**Ginny Weasley has been opening the Chamber of Secrets.**_

**Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone :)**

Lyra refused to believe that Ginny opened the Chamber. It was simply illogical that a funny, sweet and caring girl like her would do something so unspeakable like unearthing a mythical monster to kill muggleborns. It didn't add up and Lyra decided to dismiss it. Tom Riddle must be a psychotic liar.

"..So?" Hermione asked, waving her hand in front of Lyra's face. She blinked and looked at her friend. "Huh?" They were sat in one of the first floor courtyard filling in a form McGonagall requested all of her second years fill in.

"I said have you decided your options yet?" Hermione repeated slowly, tapping the parchment in her hands and Lyra brought herself back into reality. She borrowed Hermione's quill and quickly filled in the form while Hermione explained why she took every subject possible.

"You're going to tire yourself out," Lyra warned her and Hermione shook her head.

"I won't. If I can keep ahead of my homework now then adding a couple of lessons to my schedule will be fine," She assured her but Lyra was unconvinced.

"'Mione, its five more lessons. That means five lots of extra homework and five times the time used up in your already busy day. You're crazy," She sighed, tapping Hermione's hand politely and Hermione huffed, ruffled.

"Says the girl who gladly jumps of her broom whilst fifty feet high in the air," She grumbled, writing something on her form and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, that was one time!" She exclaimed but Hermione ignored her by mumbling to herself and Lyra swore she heard the words 'only played one game' and 'unpredictable'. Lyra finally decided which classes she was going to take but Harry and Ron appeared from the courtyard entrance looking panicked, drawing her attention away from her future. Lyra's heart thumped – did they find out about Ginny? Did they know about Tom Riddle? It flashed past her eyes as they came to a stop in front of the pair.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked quickly and Harry cringed.

"You know I told you about Hagrid opening the Chamber last time, right?" He reminded them and Lyra nodded. Apparently Harry discovered that Hagrid was the one who opened the chamber fifty years ago, leading to his expulsion though she wasn't so sure. Of all people, Hagrid was on her least likely list along with Ginny.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, I got the story from this book but the book has been stolen from my room-,"

Lyra gasped and stumbled from the bench she and Hermione shared. "No! Don't believe the book Harry!" She shouted and he stared at her strangely. "What do you mean-,"

"Just… Just don't believe everything you read in books," She mumbled and bit her lip. "Wait, did you say that the book was stolen?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I can't find it anywhere. It must have been by a Gryffindor since nobody else knows the password." _A Gryffindor?_ Lyra felt as though she had been hit in the stomach by an iron fist. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Have you filled your sheet in?" Lyra asked Hermione and she nodded. "Yeah, why?"

She took it and folded it up with her own. "I'll go hand it in to McGonagall. Shall I meet you down at Hagrids?" She asked them and they nodded. Swinging her bag onto her back, Lyra tried to stay calm as she left her best friends to find Ginny Weasley. Her legs were knocking as she climbed various staircases, calling and searching for the young Weasley. She couldn't believe it… She couldn't have…

"Ginny!" Lyra gasped, finally finding the girl in the east wing of the second floor. She looked up and smiled at Lyra but the smile fell as soon as she saw her face. She stepped backwards and shook her head.

"Go away Lyra," She mumbled and Lyra bit her lip, staring at the red head.

"You can stop this, throw it away," Lyra told her quietly and Ginny's bottom lip trembled.

"I can't," She whispered. "I've tried and it doesn't work. Besides, I can't abandon Tom…"

"Yes, you can," Lyra pleaded, gently grabbing her hand but Ginny tore it away and shook her head. A single tear rolled down her flustered cheek.

"No! You don't understand!" She shouted and dashed down the corridor, trying to escape. Lyra groaned and took after her, begging for her to stop. Ginny ignored her and rushed through the labyrinthine halls until the pair was lost. Lyra could tell the classroom hadn't been used for years by the thick layers of dust and grime that covered every surface in sight. Pushing open another door, Lyra found Ginny sat at a desk, weeping and scribbling into Tom Riddle's diary.

"_D-Dear Tom_," She blubbered, reading as she wrote and Lyra held her hand out and approached Ginny slowly.

"Don't do this, Ginny," She called in a voice that she hoped sounded strong and Ginny refused to acknowledge her.

"_You're the o-only one who understands m-me,_" She cried, wiping her eyes with a sleeve and Lyra begged her to stop writing. "Please," She told her.

"_I can't stand it any longer,_" She sniffed and Lyra shook her head. She needed to save her. She roared and threw her hands out, throwing Ginny away from the book and onto the floor. The book sat on the desk, pages flapping from the force and Lyra gasped for air. It felt as though her ribs were squeezing all of the air out of her lungs. At that moment, she understood what Dumbledore meant about taking care of her special skill but this was a dire need.

"Lyra! How did you… What did you do?!" Ginny bawled when Lyra grabbed the diary and bit her bottom lip hard, concentrating on setting the book on fire but it wasn't working. She snarled and held it away from Ginny who had gotten to her feet and tried to claw it out of Lyra's hands.

"I'm trying to save you!" She told her, her own grey eyes stinging as Ginny continued to cry but she felt another soul-wrenching chill tickle her spine. Lyra looked at Ginny and saw her eyes widen at something behind her back. Lyra went cold. She didn't want to turn around but she needed to, for Ginny's sake.

"You shouldn't have d-done that," Ginny whimpered, stumbling into one of the spindly tables and Lyra gazed up into the face of a tall, handsome boy of sixteen. His dark eyes flicked to Ginny and she squeaked, cowering from his stare but his eyes darted to Lyra and his plump lips pulled up into a cruel grin.

"I told you that I wanted to meet you, Lyra Black," He whispered and Lyra wanted to cry. The tightness in her chest was unbearable and her head swam. Someone inside her head was screaming for her to run but she couldn't because she was paralyzed the second she saw his eyes.

"Lyra, I'm so sorry," Ginny whispered, her voice thick with tears and fear, but Lyra didn't concede to her snivelling apology. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding and forced herself to forget the tightness or the pain Tom Riddle brought.

"What do you want?" She breathed, her eyes on his and the book in her hands. Riddle's glance dropped to the book and he grabbed it from her, his fingers barely brushing her and it made her skin crawl though she couldn't react. She was beginning to suspect that he had a certain aura, a strange power over her.

"You," He told her quietly. Lyra felt her mouth go dry as he shot her one last smile.

* * *

"You did hand in our forms, right?" Hermione asked for the fourth time and Lyra nodded, her arms wrapped around her body as the four walked up from Hagrids, heading to dinner.

"For the final time, yes!" She told Hermione but her conscious tutted for lying. Lyra certainly didn't _have_ the forms anymore so she guessed she did hand them in. She wasn't sure since the last thing she could remember was Ginny and the little black book but after their small talk – nothing. It was like she passed out and woke up as she was walking down to the groundskeepers house for tea.

She had nothing to worry about.

"Ok, good," Hermione muttered, assuring herself that she made the right decision in trusting Lyra with an important job.

"You worry too much, you know," Ron told her and Hermione ignored him with a simple roll of her eyes. As they reached the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall walked over with a strange kindness in her smile. The mere appearance of it made them all uncomfortable – it was the bringer of bad news.

"Mr Weasley, may I borrow you for a few minutes? I need to show you something," She told him and Ron's face dropped. All colour drained from his cheeks and he gulped, nodded and hastily followed the professor up the stairs.

"I wonder what she wants," Hermione murmured with a light frown but Lyra shook her head and nodded towards the direction the pair had disappeared to.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lyra added and Harry nodded.

"Let's go," He suggested.

The trio rushed up the Grand Staircase and its many optional routes, trying to work out where Ron and McGonagall had disappeared to when they heard Fred and George's voice trail down the corridor ahead. Lyra noted what that corridor led to and her knees shook. It seems that she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I think we should wait for him here…" Hermione suggested in an unusually high voice, grabbing Lyra's wrist suddenly, and the pair nodded. They hovered around the door, sending each other worried glances and comforting smiles but it wasn't long until Ron walked out of the Hospital Wing with a white face. He saw his friends and walked over, shaking his head.

"I… I don't understand," He croaked, looking at the trio desperately and they all frowned.

"What?" Harry asked warily.

"Ginny has been petrified. She's a bloody pureblood! I don't get it," He whispered and the group of four were lost for words. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Lyra woke up with a start.

She sat bolt up in her bed, her face and body slick with sweat. She panted for oxygen and tore at her robes, desperate for cool air on her blistering skin but the air barely helped. Trying to figure out what she was supposed to be doing, Lyra thought back to the hours before she dozed off but all she could muster was darkness.

Nothing.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, stumbling out of her bed and towards her trunk to put on a fresh pair of robes when she heard a voice shout from the staircase. She opened the door and heard Harry and Ron call her name loudly.

"What?" She asked irritably when she got to the bottom of the stairs and Harry gestured to the Quidditch robes he was wearing and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, remember?" Ron reminded her and Lyra's eyes shot open wider than before. "Oh sh- give me one minute!" She told them and ran back up to her dorm. Panicking, Lyra ran around the room, trying to get ready for the Quidditch match but she kept glancing at Tom Riddle's diary that lay on her pillow. She stared at it for a few seconds and chewed her bottom lip but she dismissed the book and slicked her hair into a high ponytail. Grabbing her trusty Cleansweep, she ran down the stairs with a smile.

"You take longer than Ron to get ready," Harry said and Lyra scoffed, messing his hair up before urging Ron forward.

"Ha ha, hilarious," She drawled and the three headed to the Quidditch Stadium.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked once they reached the stadium's gate and Lyra shook her head. "I thought she was with you both but I guess not. Maybe she's already up in the stands?" Lyra suggested hopefully and Ron nodded. He wished them both good luck and began to climb the stairs and the pair walked into the changing rooms.

Soon, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams were on the pitch, readying themselves for their match but McGonagall stormed onto the pitch, her wand at her throat.

"This Quidditch Game has been cancelled. All students are to return to their dormitories immediately," She announced to the whole stadium and Lyra jumped off of her broom, outraged but intrigued.

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" Oliver Wood exclaimed but one look from McGonagall silenced him immediately. "I just did, Mr Wood. Miss Black, Mr Potter; follow me. We need to find Mr Weasley." The pair glanced at each other and gulped.

"I think we're about to find out where Hermione is," Lyra whispered and Harry let out a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm afraid to say that I think you're right," He told her and they all went up to the Hospital Wing.

Lyra, Harry and Ron stood beside Hermione's hospital bed where she lay petrified. Another girl called Penelope lay opposite her but the three only had eyes for Hermione. Her warm brown eyes were now glassy and cold, staring in a daze at the ceiling and her limbs were rigid like stone. Lyra shook her head and clutched her neck, swallowing the lump in her throat and she tried to breathe. Her veins were pulsing and hot ice filled them quick and hard. She still didn't feel well.

"I can't believe it…" Ron mumbled, staring at Hermione and Harry sighed. He picked up the mirror she was found with and glared into it, his green eyes darker than before. "She knew something we didn't, she was found in the library, after all."

"She's always in the library," Lyra reminded him and Ron closed his eyes.

"I told her that reading so many books wasn't healthy," He mumbled and Lyra couldn't even summon a smile.

"Well, yeah I know, but she doesn't miss any of our Quidditch games either," He told him and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Careful Potter, you can't risk your head getting any bigger or else your glasses won't fit," She warned him dryly. It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"But it's true…" He mumbled. Lyra shrugged – she guessed he was right. McGonagall came back and told them to return straight to their dormitory, refusing to listen to how they needed to stay with Hermione a little longer. Their walk back to the tower was quiet as the trio didn't know what to say. They were still in shock that Hermione had been attacked.

"We need to go and see Hagrid," Harry told the other two once they arrived back but Lyra shook her head and patted their shoulders.

"You two can, I'm going to bed," She whispered, cradling her head with one hand as it had been pounding ever since they discovered Hermione's state. Guessing that she was upset, they wished her a gentle goodnight and left her to her thoughts as she traipsed up to the dormitory. Lavender and Pavarti were still in the common room, leaving the whole room to Lyra. She collapsed on her mattress and stared at Hermione's empty bed when she felt her head land on something hard.

The diary.

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she grabbed it and flicked through the pages, wondering whether anything new stuck out but nothing popped up. Pouting when she saw nothing, Lyra dropped the book on her stomach with its pages facing the ceiling as she lay on her back with her hands playing with the silk curtains.

It had only been a few hours but she missed Hermione already. She couldn't believe she had been petrified. She was so careful, so ahead of the game but how? It confirmed the fact that Ginny didn't do it, she couldn't have because she had been petrified herself. The Heir of Slytherin was on the prowl and made a mistake; he or she petrified a pureblood instead of a muggleborn but levelled the tally by attacking two more students. Lyra groaned and rubbed her heavy eyes – it was tiring trying to keep up with the attacks.

Lyra sat up and reached for the curtains surrounding her bed when she looked down at Tom Riddle's diary.

**_Lyra._**

She felt her heart hammer and her body seize when she saw his handwriting appear on the aged page. She drew the curtains and grabbed her quill, wondering what the demented fabricator wanted with her since she had no intention of writing to him.

**Yes?** She decided to play polite tonight though her fuse was shorter than usual.

_**How was your day?**_

Lyra stared at the ink and snorted, shaking her head and scrawling her reply with disgust drawn on her own face.

**I wouldn't worry about my day, Tom. Besides, the worries of a teenage girl bores you, remember?** She felt satisfied at her answer but before she had the chance to close the book, his retort appeared.

**_I'm not worried about your day, I'm merely curious as to what occurred. And besides, your thoughts interest me far more than Miss Weasley's._** Lyra blinked and felt her face fall into a sneer when she read his words. She dipped her quill in more ink and turned to reply when the voice inside of her head told her to stop. _This is a bad idea, Lyra. Do not do it. Tom Riddle is bad._

She ignored her conscious and snapped back at Tom. She couldn't just let him get away with insulting Ginny like that, especially with the state she was in.

**My best friend was petrified today, if you must know, and please don't talk about Ginny like that.** She nodded at the response but her teeth found her bottom lip again. She quickly added an extra question. **What do you mean when you said my thoughts are more interesting?**

Riddle took a while to reply and Lyra knew the tightness in her chest had returned when a sharp pain rocketed through her hips and into her lungs. Maybe her conscious had a point.

_**We're not so different, Lyra… We can do great things together.**_

Lines crossed on the bridge on her nose as she read his words. The ink stayed for only a few seconds before fading away, the page drier than before. All that could be heard in the room was the scratching of her quill.

**Care to elaborate, Riddle? I think we are quite different since you're a fifty-something year old memory of a boy and I'm a thirteen year old girl. No offence, of course.**

_**You're not wrong in assuming that the faults between our physical limitations are different but that wasn't what I meant. I was an orphan, too. I know how it feels to grow up without a friend. I know how it feels to be a pariah. I know how it feels to be an outcast among the muggles for being different.**_

Lyra blinked and scribbled back.

**How do you know this?**

_**I know how you feel about these things, Lyra. I've felt them too. I know you've wanted to hurt those stupid muggles who made you feel so powerless and dirty. I can help you…**_

Lyra didn't want to reply. She was hit immediately with a wave of nausea and she couldn't breathe. The quill dropped onto the bed and she stared at the pages. She couldn't deny it had crossed her mind, of course it had. All those years of torment from the muggles but now she _could_ do something. Maybe she wasn't the only one who had felt this pain before? Maybe Tom Riddle could help?

_**You and I could do great things together, Lyra Black.**_

Lyra blinked and slammed the book shut, throwing it underneath her bed. No. She mustn't listen to him. As she hugged her knees, the pounding of her heart never slowed nor did the throbbing through her veins give up. She gritted her teeth and begged for the twinge of pain to go but it disappeared quicker than it had arrived. Breathing deeply, Lyra shakily got to her feet and dressed for bed but the presence of the diary unnerved her.

Lyra tried to sleep but she could see his words imprinted on her eyelids. She could feel his icy hand on her skin. She knew he was watching her… Watching and waiting.

* * *

The next morning brought some interesting news to the trio's attention. It seemed that Harry and Ron had visited Hagrid's friend who lived in the forest but it just so happened that this _friend_was a gigantic cannibalistic spider. At breakfast, the two boys explained to Lyra what they discovered and she tried to put it into order for her to understand.

"So you're telling me that Hagrid didn't open the Chamber?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, the book lied. Argog said-," Harry began to explain but Lyra snorted.

"Wait, Aragog? Honestly, the names Hagrid gives to his pets…" She mumbled but Ron ignored her comment with a huff.

"The thing told us that a girl died in a bathroom fifty years ago, the monster killed her," He added and Lyra felt her nose wrinkle. She glanced towards the Great Hall doors and raised her eyebrows. There was only one bathroom-dwelling ghost at Hogwarts.

"Moaning Myrtle? The monster killed her?" She gasped and the boys shrugged.

"Maybe, we don't know how Myrtle died," Harry reminded them and Ron shivered.

"Maybe the monster got fed up with her sulking and did everyone a favour," He suggested grumpily and Lyra bit her lip.

"Ron, that's horrible!" She gasped and Ron frowned, narrowed his eyes and glanced at Lyra worryingly for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Just because Hermione's not here to scold me doesn't mean you have to pretend to be her."

Harry snorted. "She has a point, it's not the nicest thing to say," He defended and Ron crossed his arms.

"Don't agree with her," He told him and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes _Mum_," He grumbled sarcastically and Lyra laughed. Ron groaned and stared at the pair. "Just because Lyra is being Hermione doesn't mean you have to be Lyra," He declared and Lyra rubbed her eyes. It was too early to try and figure out what he had just said.

"Then who's being me?" Harry asked, smirking, but before Ron could respond, Lyra stood up and told the boys that she was going to visit Hermione before their Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson began. They wished her a goodbye and returned to the previous intricate conversation though Lyra hoped they would drop it before she returned to their company in Lockhart's lesson.

Madam Pomfrey tried to explain to Lyra that speaking to a petrified victim was useless since they couldn't hear or sense a visitor but Lyra told her that it was the thought that counted and she really missed her best friend. Wiping away a tear, Pomfrey grudgingly allowed her to stay and Lyra approached Hermione carefully, still uneasy that she was attacked by this mysterious monster but curious to know why she was in the library that day. It had plagued her for a while now. Lyra sighed and sunk into the chair beside her bed, her grey eyes dull and drooping as she examined Hermione but they soon caught sight of her clenched fist – she was holding something.

It took her a while to prise the strange object from her hand but eventually Lyra got it. It was a torn page from one of the library's many books. She smoothed the creased parchment out and read the ink, her eyes widening when she saw the elaborate diagram of a vast snake slither across the page's edge. _A Basilisk?_

Lyra's heart soared when she connected the dots. She swung her bag onto her back and bent down to kiss Hermione's icy cheek, placing the page on Hermione's bedside table for another visitor to find. Her cheek was hard against her lips but she didn't care. "Hermione, you're a genius!" She whispered and left the infirmary with the intention of missing Lockhart's class. It wasn't as though she didn't know what it was since she had planned them all.

Her breath became raspy as she forced herself to sprint all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower in the hopes of finding her dark creatures textbook she had bought over the summer. She scampered up the final staircase and tore across her dormitory, searching for the thick book when her heart thudded hard. Gasping for breath, Lyra hastily grabbed onto one of the posts on her bed and struggled to breath. The tightness was getting worse.

_Run_, the voice told her but she frowned. She had no reason to run when she was so close to the truth.

Ignoring the pain, Lyra reached over to snatch the book she was looking for from her cabinet when something latched onto her ankle. The sudden contact made her stomach flutter and her hands felt weak as she struggled to stay wrapped around the post. She looked down but her scream never left her throat. A pale, spidery hand had grasped her foot tightly and in one swift pull, Lyra toppled onto the floor with a loud bang.

All the air left her lungs as she lay on the floor but she had no time to recover, to breathe, to even think. The second she hit the floor – she was gone.

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows! I've seen them all and they really do help and motivate me :)**

He stared at the girl as she stood in the direct centre of the cosmic chamber, her arms hanging like limb puppet limbs by her sides. He found her immensely fascinating, slightly strange, but fascinating nevertheless. The one before her liked to struggle and complain but this one didn't struggle. She fought, oh yes she fought, but he liked to think of her as a peace fighter.

Tom Riddle wasted his time walking towards her, footsteps echoing against the sodden stone floor where puddles of grime water and murky substances lived but it never bothered him. His hands were deep in his trouser pockets but he removed his left to scratch the outline of his jaw out of habit. Even as a memory of his past self, he still had these damn habits. When he arrived, he rested his hand on the shoulder of his favourite project.

"You've done beautifully," He complimented her in a voice no louder than a murmur. His fingers squeezed her shoulder and he saw her head turn at the spark of his voice. Her eyes opened and looked up into his. Her grey irises were hazy and absent, like she wasn't really there, and that was what upset him the most. She was here, of course she was here, but she wasn't really _there_. It shouldn't have mattered to him because that was all he needed but it did bother him.

"Of course I have," She told him in a voice unlike her own though he took the sarcasm with a smirk. Tom Riddle had once wondered what she sounded like in the flesh, it was a thought that plagued him whenever she wrote, but he knew this wasn't it. It was cool and smoky yet it lacked the sense of real emotion. He could almost roll his eyes at his thoughts. Evidently he lost all privileges to the real her when he began feeding her his soul. He was in her; he was seeping through her veins and corrupting her mind and she didn't even know it. She was his.

"I need you to do one last thing for me," He mumbled, lifting his hand from her shoulder and walking past to face the colossal statue of his ancestor. Pressing his lips together, he studied the statue one last time before calling her forward.

"Come, Lyra."

Lyra nodded and stood by his side, staring up at Tom with patient eyes. Her school robes were soaked from the water, dirt and rooster blood but she never noticed it, like she never noticed where they were stood. She reacted to nothing. Her chin was in line with Riddle's when he called her name, attracting her attention to his own.

"Yes?"

"We have one more task to complete before our little ending," He told her, his own eyes fixated on the cold stone of Salazar Slytherin. He was a gigantic man, the top of his bald head supporting the ceiling though it was engulfed in complete darkness. Tom had never seen his face.

"Our ending?" Lyra asked in a monotonous mumble. Tom nodded and glanced down at her. The colour in her cheeks was draining and the features of her face were thinning. She was losing life quickly but that didn't matter. His dark eyes flickered to the book grasped in her left hand and the strangest thing happened.

Tom Riddle felt remorse.

It was small, smaller than a flimsy shot of sadness, but the small emotion panged his heavy heart. He flinched and scratched the side of his face, staring intently at Lyra. He wanted to keep her when he revived himself but his soul was leaching the life from hers. It would be a sin to kill the heir of such a pure and noble house. That was his excuse.

"Yes, our ending. Tonight I will arise, more powerful and fearful than ever," He told her, clearing his voice of all emotion so it hit the air cold and high. "Tonight is the night I return but first, we need you to write your little suicide note to the school. I will summon the basilisk for protection, of course, and we will return to the school's surface for the last time."

The muscle in Tom's jaw clenched when he gritted his teeth and a fit of rage flashed through him. She was going to die whether he liked it or not. He was a fool for attaching himself to her but soon, there would be no her for him to attach to.

"Close your eyes, Lyra." It wouldn't be just for him to kill her there and then.

He breathed out and focused on the statue. He was skilled in the language of snakes so the Basilisk came out from its home and hissed with its immense body curling from the carvings of his brothers and sisters. Tom didn't need to look away from the creature as how could a Basilisk kill something that wasn't alive? He turned around and forced Lyra forward. She nodded and obeyed his command, throwing the chamber's door open for the group of three.

The school was quiet when they emerged. Tom's eyes studied the silent corridor that entered and he pressed his lips together. "Where are the students?" He asked Lyra who blinked, staring at Tom without breaking contact.

"It's lunch time, Master." He could feel the muscles in his face twitch at the designated name she chose and exhilaration filled him. He knew the new name he chose for himself had fear fixated in the Wizarding World but he allowed Lyra Black to call him this. It gave him a sense of power over her.

"Perfect," He hissed and gestured for Lyra to lead on. The pipes inside the wall beside the pair creaked and Tom smiled, satisfied his pet was close by. Their steps were loud in the corridors but Riddle was concentrating on Lyra. He was allowing her to choose the site of her suicide note. He watched her, studied the way she moved, acted, breathed since the end of her life was mere _hours_ away.

"Here," She breathed, staring excitedly at the stretch of stone wall hidden behind an enormous tapestry of the founders of Hogwarts. They were stood in the Entrance Hall, metres away from the population of school but the wall she chose stood at the peak of the marble staircase leading down into the hall. No matter where you would be standing in the hall, you could see it clearer than the sun. The thick material tapestry was strewn messily on the floor, completely ignored.

Tom raised his eyebrows and admired her style, it was certainly different. He nodded and gestured for her to continue the task. Lyra bit her lip and removed the dead rooster from her pocket, its neck broke and limp but thick, hot blood oozed from it in large drops. She dripped it onto her hands generously. As Lyra immersed herself in the task, Tom Riddle found himself mesmerised by the blood.

It took her one minute to fashion herself a sentence of large, crimson letters that dripped from the wall but she wasn't done. "What are you doing?" Tom asked suddenly when Lyra began smearing the blood in strange patterns on the wall but once she was done, Tom blinked and smirked at the image staring back.

"An image to frighten everyone. I wanted to leave a lasting print," Lyra murmured, looking back at Tom with the rooster blood staining her skin and school uniform. Tom stared at a particular prominent stain on her cheekbone. Wordless, he nodded and turned to lead her back to the Chamber when they were interrupted.

"Seamus! That is the _last_ time I'm letting you enchant the cutlery!" Somebody shouted, running into the Entrance Hall and Tom narrowed his eyes, watching a spoon shoot into the hall and clatter to the floor. He called the Basilisk and focused on the boy with dark skin that ran into the hall.

"_Serve your Master_," He shushed when the gigantic emerald snake appeared. Its orange eyes trained themselves on the boy who had bent down to pick up the spoon but all that was heard throughout the hall was a gasp as Dean Thomas collapsed on the floor, petrified. Who knew that a simple spoon would save his life?

"Who was that boy? He's wearing your house colours," Tom spat to Lyra and she barely glanced at her housemate. "A muggleborn in my year, Master." He sneered and ordered the snake ahead of the pair but he glowered when Lyra replaced the Founder's tapestry, hiding the message.

"Black, why did you-," He began but Lyra cut him off.

"My death will be an enigma as my message is meant to be intimidating. It will terrify those who will find it and your reign will begin with a flood of fear," She told him and Tom resisted the urge to hit her when she interrupted him but her explanation cancelled it immediately.

"I mistook your ignorance, Lyra. That's an interesting method you've chosen but foolish. By the time someone finds you, it will be too late," He reminded her and she nodded with a smile.

"Maybe I don't want to be found," She suggested and Tom tilted his head, absently scratching his sharp jaw. It wasn't just her death that is the enigma, it seems. The pair left the school and returned to the Chamber of Secrets.

It was the scream that brought Harry and Ron into the Entrance Hall. Lavender Brown was standing over Dean's body with her eyes wide in terror.

Ron swore and joined Seamus and Pavarti as they attempted to pull Lavender away from Dean. Neville blubbered about going to fetch the teachers but it seemed as if Lavender's scream had alerted the whole Great Hall. McGonagall pushed through the crowds and froze, staring at Dean before summoning Madam Pomfrey from her lunch. Turning to the watchful students, she sighed. Ever since Dumbledore had been removed from the school, she was acting Headmaster despite her distaste for the job. "All students to their dormitories now. All teachers to the Staff Room."

Harry turned to grab Ron but something didn't seem right. His eyes scanned the fleeing crowds for any sign of Lyra but she never appeared. "I can't see Lyra, can you?" He muttered to Ron who searched through the throng of frightened students but he returned shaking his head.

"Nope. She hasn't been seen since Breakfast and she hasn't been in any of our lessons, has she?" Ron reminded Harry who scratched the back of his neck. Panic surged through him suddenly and he glanced back to his best friend. He caught on quickly and gasped. "No… You don't think-,"

"We have to tell _someone_ that she's missing," Harry insisted and Ron nodded.

"You're right… But she couldn't have been, you know," Ron trailed off, his blue eyes flicking to the petrified Dean Thomas who was being carried away by two teachers. Confident, Harry shook his head and huffed. "No, she couldn't have been petrified. Let's tell McGonagall, at least."

The pair was pushing through the retreating students, trying to reach McGonagall before she disappeared and luckily they caught her attention when the Entrance Hall had cleared. "Professor!"

"I thought I made my intentions clear – you two should be in Gryffindor Tower," She tutted, irritated, but Harry ignored her.

"Professor, Lyra is missing."

"That's ridiculous. She's probably up in the Tower already," She assured them but Harry shook his head. "You know Lyra; following the rules in a state of panic is the last thing she'd do."

"Nobody has seen her since breakfast and she hasn't been in any of her lessons today. Ask Lockhart, Flitwick, Binns and-,"

"Mr Weasley, they are your professors and you should address them as so," She interrupted as if it were the last thing she wanted to say in this dire time. "I'm sure if you return to the Tower, I'm sure you both will…"

But Harry never found out what they would do in the Tower because McGonagall had trailed off when her eyes landed on the Founders tapestry. Frowning, she called Snape over. "Severus, would you kindly make sure that Mr Potter and Mr Weasley stay here for a second." Snape nodded though he looked like babysitting Harry and Ron was the worst thing she could have possibly said.

McGonagall approached the tapestry carefully and touched the material. They heard her gasp as her fingers was stained with dark blood when she withdrew them. She produced her wand from her pocket and smartly tore the hanging down. The Entrance Hall went silent as the tapestry fell and Harry felt his heart thud terribly.

**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.  
The Heir is coming.**

"Oh my… Severus, take Potter and Weasley out of here," She whispered, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at the message and Severus nodded curtly before dragging the pair of the hall. Still stunned at the revelation, Harry and Ron begrudgingly followed Snape from the Entrance Hall but it wasn't the Heir of Slytherin's message that startled Harry; it was the blood drawing of the skull and snake.

"Go straight to your dormitory and don't you _dare_ take a detour," Snape snarled, staring murderously at the pair before leaving to rejoin the professors in the Entrance Hall. The door slammed shut and Harry felt Ron shudder beside him.

"There's only one person I know who can draw that well," Ron croaked and Harry nodded, his muscles surprisingly stiff.

"Ron, we have to save her." His voice came out hoarse and crackled. "Please, let's go." Ron stared at Harry for a few seconds and nodded. "Of course we do… But how?" The pair were sprinting up the marble staircase, two steps at a time, but they reached the third floor before they had an answer.

"I… Er I think we should go and see Lockhart. You heard him earlier, he was boasting about knowing where the entrance to the Chamber was." He rolled his eyes when he saw Ron pull a face. "Look, it's the best we have and besides; he has a soft spot for Lyra. Maybe it can be enough for him to help us save her."

* * *

"Oh for crying out loud – that's _enormous!_" Lockhart exclaimed, staring at the dead skin of a Basilisk. Ron shot Harry a look which suggested that Ron really wanted to hit Lockhart but Harry ignored it and walked onwards, inspecting the skin in the dim light casted from his wand.

"It's only the Basilisk's skin, don't wet yourself," Ron warned Lockhart but Harry snorted.

"I don't think he cares, look at him. He's as pale as a sheet," He said, nodding towards their professor who had to sit down on the floor before he fainted. "You know, even for a fraud, I was expecting better from you since you taught us how to-,"

"Don't, please," Lockhart abruptly interrupted, holding his hand out before sending the boys a guilty look. "I didn't plan those lessons either. Lyra planned them for me, she's helped me a lot throughout the year so I would appreciate it if we could hurry because that _thing_is making me uncomfortable." Ron blinked and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Did you know Lyra was coaching him?" He asked and Harry shook his head, slightly irritated that she had kept more than one secret from him, though he instantly felt guilty as the secret of helping the Heir of Slytherin really wasn't her fault. The longer he stood there, surrounded by darkness and mountains of sharp rock, the more agitated he felt because somewhere nearby was Lyra, trapped and terrified.

"We need to keep moving," Harry called out, his voice strangled and Ron agreed.

"Yeah but give me a second, my robes caught on a rock," Ron panted. "Hold this for a second; I need two hands for this." Ron handed Lockhart his illuminated wand and began to pull at his trapped robe hem. Lockhart sighed and stared at the snake's skin, feeling sorry for himself.

"If I stood here a year ago, I would have been beside myself with joy. Imagine the tales I could have sold with this one!" He exclaimed, waving the wand aimlessly as he spoke. "Battling with the Basilisk; an instant best-seller! Every man, woman and child would be itching to read how I fought the snake," He grinned, pretending Ron's wand was a sword and ignoring how badly Ron was caught while Harry stared at him, gormlessly. _Was Gilderoy Lockhart for real?_ He thought bitterly.

"An epic battle… I would have slaughtered the beast with a single strike, like this – Ha!" Lockhart slashed the air with Ron's wand but he never expected a real result. A bright green spark shot from the wand and collided with the rocks above them but the blast sent the rocks flying. Harry ducked out of the way and felt the ground shake from the force of the stone but it wasn't long before he emerged from his cover to see a jagged wall separating him from Ron and Lockhart.

"Harry?" Ron called, muffled by the wall.

"Yeah? Are you two ok?" Harry shouted, pressing his ear against the wall and he heard Ron groan.

"Urm, I guess. I'm still stuck and Lockhart hit his head on the rocks. What shall we do?" He asked and Harry tousled his dark mess of hair.

"Ron, just take the robe _off_ and try to shift some of these rocks. I'm going to find Lyra." He barely smiled when he heard Ron's reply.

"…Oh yeah. I'll try and make an exit or something… And Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry yelled.

"Just be careful. I hope Lyra is ok." His response sounded slightly shrill. Harry gulped and climbed off of the wall before muttering to himself.

"So do I, Ron. So do I."

**Review please! (I say about 1 or 2 chapters left!)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Lyra…_

Lyra screamed. She had been screaming for hours but somehow, the inhuman sound never left her. It was trapped inside of her with her sanity and nasty conscious. She forced herself to scream that little bit louder but she was so sure her throat would die on her and trail off into a feeble croak. The girl sobbed, letting the hot tears fall in wild trails down her cheeks, but she kept on screaming.

_Tick tock, tick tock…_

The pain was indescribable. Screaming and shrieking till she was mute was the only salve but now it was no use for the agony grew hotter. It had turned from scarlet to a deep blue – she was dying. The flames were hands and they were clawing her insides to shreds only to steal her soul. It was her fault. It was his fault.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle…_

"HELP ME!" Lyra screeched with her fingers locked tightly in her hair, pulling at it to ease the pain he was causing. He promised that they would do great things together and she believed him; what a fool she had been. Lyra fell forward and bawled, her hands scraping at the dirty stone floor in the hope of grabbing something to help. Her head was throbbing in a sick rhythm, the blood boiling and furious as it continued to punch her skull into a thousand pieces but her lungs had it worse.

_The Heir is here to stay, Lyra…_

Maybe it was the crying that made it impossible for Lyra to breathe. She panted and pressed her cheek against the cold stone, eyes squeezed shut and her teeth drawing blood on her bottom lip. It felt as though there were two steel hands grasped around her chest, forcing all oxygen out of them and calling Death to claim her quicker. Lyra was too weak to fight back so she lay there on the floor, letting her eyes flutter open as she waited for Death to greet her. She decided that dying was kind.

_You are mine._

"Fight him, Lyra!" The voice was distant as if calling to her through a fuzzy radio. She couldn't even summon a scoff. How could she fight a lost battle? It was too late, Death was here. She could see him standing there before her. Death was dark and striking; all the more appealing.

"Tom mustn't have you! You're better than this – Please!" This voice was different to the first but all the more secluded. She ignored the voice and watched Death, his scythe shimmering in some non-existent light and she thought it was pretty. The tightness in her chest lightened very slightly.

"Riddle can have me. I'm done," She breathed, rolling her neck to stare at the ceiling of darkness. A soft breeze caressed Lyra's cheeks and she almost smiled but the darkness above her was no more. A string of amber words glared down at her but they made no sense in her mind so she dismissed them and turned to watch Death again. She wondered what was taking him so long.

"No. Tom Marvolo Riddle will not have you. You're stronger than him. You deserve to live your life so take it back!" The first voice yelled and Lyra noted that it was louder this time. Her eyebrows twitched, falling into a light frown because the voices were right. Maybe she had a positive conscious after all.

"Wake up, Lyra. Destroy the diary, it's his anchor. FIGHT BACK!"

Lyra awoke.

Life jumped back inside of her as if it never left. Her chest heaved and her throat felt rougher than sandpaper but it never compared to the ache that racked her body. Lyra groaned and massaged her chest, wondering where she was, but her fragile heart skipped when she heard the almighty roar of the Basilisk. It all came back to her and she gasped.

The Basilisk.

The diary.

Tom Riddle, the Heir of Slytherin.

Lyra slapped a hand over her eyes and scrambled to her shaky feet. Tom Riddle was watching the Basilisk with an undeniable hungry look in his dead eyes but the smile on his lips was worse. The enormous Basilisk was hissing at someone isolated further in the Chamber but Lyra couldn't make out who it was. She tried to get closer but her legs couldn't take the weight and she collapsed on the floor, gasping at the sting. Riddle heard her movements and turned around, utterly shocked to see her awake.

"What the- NO!" Riddle roared and his eyes widened in horror as the person ahead stabbed the Basilisk with a marvellous sword, spraying thick, dark blood everywhere. Lyra gagged and watched as the colossal creature twitched and fell to the floor, dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Riddle," Lyra spat and Riddle turned to her, looking murderous. She gulped and pressed her lips together, carefully backing away from him but it was too late. Riddle lunged forward and ripped her from the floor by the collar on her robes.

"You're not supposed to be _alive_, let alone awake," He hissed and Lyra studied his face. Thin droplets of blood and dirt covered his alabaster skin, highlighting his features with an eerie crimson touch, but Lyra stared at the muscle throbbing in his jaw.

"I guess something went wrong but I'm not complaining. I kinda liked being alive," Lyra told him but before Riddle could even consider his response, the Basilisk's slayer had joined them. Lyra glanced over Riddle's shoulder and felt her heart do a backflip.

"So…" Harry Potter spoke up after the awkward moment of silence. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I swore you told me that the Basilisk was going to kill me?" Warmth flooded Lyra when she heard his sarcasm and she felt as though she was back in the Gryffindor Tower, laughing with her best friend. Tom, however, clearly didn't feel the same.

"The Basilisk may not have torn you to pieces but its venom works fast," He muttered, dropping Lyra and watching as she fell to the floor hard. Stars popped up in front of her eyes but she wasn't blind as she noticed how right Riddle was. The colour in Harry's face had drained, leaving him paler than a ghost, and his knees were knocking yet within seconds, he had collapsed to his knees with a hand fumbling with the fang buried in his bicep. He groaned when he removed it and the sound sent a shiver down Lyra's spine.

"Lyra, are you ok?" Harry asked her, his eyes locking with hers and she could only nod. Honestly, she was hurt, cold and terrified but she would never admit it. "Harry… Your arm-,"

"I don't care, as long as you're safe," He told her but Lyra bit her lip and tried to crawl over to him. Riddle sneered and dragged her backwards, forcing her onto her knees. Her bottom lip trembled when she felt his ice cold hands squeeze her shoulders.

"You're going to stay here and watch him die. The venom may kill him slowly but we have all the time in the world, Lyra." She wished he didn't say her name, it made her feel filthy. One of his hands moved from her shoulder to her chin and he dug his nails into her face, forcing her to watch Harry die. His face was inches from hers and she shut her eyes when Riddle's breath tickled her cheek.

"Harry… I'm sorry," She whispered, staring at Harry who gritted his teeth and fumbled with the basilisk fang in his pathetically weak hands. Riddle rolled his eyes and pulled Lyra to her feet. She could only compel herself to obey him – she was petrified of his intentions. Panicked, Lyra stared at Harry and caught sight of the diary.

_"__Destroy the diary, it's his anchor."_

"Harry!" She called and she felt Riddle tense at her exclamation. Harry looked up, emerald eyes heavy from the poison, but he was listening. "The diary! Stab his diary!" She screamed and Tom Riddle roared. Harry grabbed the diary and flicked it open, the fang barely steady in his hand. Lyra felt Riddle's fingers close around her neck, trying to break it like a flimsy twig, but his other hand slapped her face hard. She fell to the floor and groaned, clutching her face where the blood surged to the surface.

She guessed this was what it felt like to be Draco or Pansy.

"You… You _bitch_, Lyra Black! We were supposed to do great things together and you've killed me – I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He bellowed at her as he bent over her, pouncing for her neck once more but a gaping hole appeared in his flawless face. More holes appeared and Lyra had to shade her eyes as Tom Riddle exploded, casting a bright light through the Chamber of Secrets. The light dimmed and Lyra stared at the spot where Riddle had once stood. She was frozen in fear.

The Chamber was silent except for Harry and Lyra's heavy breaths. Lyra was shaking all over, eyes ample at the thought of Tom Riddle returning but it was the sudden reminder of Harry dying that brought her back.

"D-Does it hurt?" Lyra whispered, scrambling over to Harry who could barely hold himself up. He nodded and moved his hand, revealing a deep wound that seemed to darken by the second and Lyra winced.

"Like Hell but I guess it'll be over soon," He mumbled, looking at his arm before flicking his eyes back to her. "Lyra, listen. Get out of here and follow the tunnel, you'll find Ron and Lockhart who are waiting for you. Go and-,"

"No, I… I can't j-just leave you!" She yelped softly, her eyebrows knitted in a frown but Harry shook his head and gasped at the pain. "You have to, please. Go back into the school and tell them what happened. I think McGonagall might just listen to you."

Lyra barely cracked a smile and sighed, tucking a dirty strand of hair behind her ear. "Even when you're dying, you still manage to make me laugh. You have a gift, Potter." Harry summoned a weak smile and bit his lip, staring at her.

"Lyra-,"

"Is that a phoenix?" Lyra gasped, cutting him off as she stared at the entrance where a stunning crimson and gold bird shot towards them, landing softly beside them. Harry nodded and let Fawkes the Phoenix hop onto his arm. "Yeah, he's Dumbledore's pet."

Lyra looked shocked. "Dumbledore has a pet phoenix? Wow..." The phoenix looked at Harry's arm and let thick, pearly tears roll from its eyes and onto the wound. Harry gasped and flinched at the pain but Lyra covered her mouth in astonishment. She remembered reading that phoenix tears had healing powers which meant-

"Harry, you're not going to die!" Lyra exclaimed, suddenly leaping at him and engulfing him in a tight hug and he grinned foolishly. "Good because I wasn't ready to die." Lyra laughed and the pair climbed to their feet then Harry pocketed Tom Riddle's diary and suggested they go find Ron and Lockhart.

They found the pair quickly. Ron had managed to clear a hole in the rocks large enough for the pair to climb through but he never noticed the two had returned until Lyra stuck her head through the gap and smiled at him.

"Nice place you got here Ron, when did you move in?" She asked, climbing through and Ron gawked at her, pulling her into a quick hug. "Merlin's beard, you're ok!" She nodded and smiled softly as Harry jumped through the hole, carrying a magnificent sword in one hand and the Sorting Hat in the other. He tried to explain to Lyra how he had them but she was too tired to concentrate.

Lockhart turned around when he heard the new arrivals and flashed them his award-winning smile. "Lyra! When I heard that you were taken down here, I just had to help," He told her sincerely and she smiled, rather touched. "Er, thank you Professor." She didn't know he was actually _fond_ of her to an extent of risking his life to help.

"We should probably get back," Harry advised and the group nodded. Lockhart insisted that he lead the way as he was the eldest but as he turned to leave, he tripped and smacked his head on a large rock. The trio winced as he lay on the floor, unconscious. Ron slapped his face hard, trying to wake him up but when he finally arose, he stared at them all with a blank expression.

"W-Who are you?" He asked. Lyra snorted and grinned.

"You know who we are, Professor. Please, let's get out of here." The memory of Tom Riddle was beginning to frighten her and the thought of his presence made her shudder. Lockhart blinked and scoffed, staring at her as if she were joking.

"Me? A Professor? Merlin…" He sighed, smiling merrily to himself and Ron groaned.

"That's the second time he's hurt himself today. I think he's lost his memory," Ron declared before shoving Lockhart forward, urging him to leave the tunnel. Lyra watched the pair amble ahead but before Harry began to leave, she grabbed his arm and caught his attention.

"What's up?" He asked and Lyra leant forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Harry, for saving my life. I owe you."

Harry blinked and his face was full of heat as he blushed frantically though Lyra hid her laughter when he stuttered that it was ok and that she didn't owe him anything. She took the Sorting Hat from his right hand and thrusted it on her head, striking a pose with a grin and it earned herself a scoff from Harry.

"Let's go and show off our cool new accessories." She completely ignored the irritated murmurs in her ears from the Hat who thought that prancing about in a famous relic was disrespectful.

Harry agreed and led her through the tunnel but Lyra couldn't shake the tightness in her chest that had returned. She glanced over her shoulder and took one last look at the Chamber of Secrets but it made her grimace. She could still feel Tom Riddle's dark eyes on her back as she left.

* * *

The silence was deafening.

Lyra sat on a chair in between two hospital cots and stared at her hands that were still stained with blood and filth. They fidgeted and quivered in her lap but she couldn't help that. Madam Pomfrey explained that shock was common with scares like this but the way she phrased it made Lyra snort. It was like suddenly waking up in the Chamber of Secrets with a Basilisk was a frequent case in Hogwarts. However, she agreed but she left out the fact that she was accompanied by Harry and the memory of the teenage Lord Voldemort to save Harry from visiting the Hospital Wing and to prevent Madam Pomfrey from having a heart attack.

Harry had told Lyra who Tom was on their way to McGonagall's office and it made her feel extremely sick. _"We were supposed to do great things together!"_ If Harry had arrived a minute later…

Madam Pomfrey bustled into the ward and glanced at Lyra. A soft grimace replaced her smile as she walked over and handed her a smoking goblet. "Another year gone and here you sit, Miss Black. Is this going to become an annual thing?"

"Once again, this was not my fault," She told the matron and graciously thanked her for the potion. It was warm as it filled her stomach and it tasted vaguely of bubblegum but whatever intention it had seemed to fail on her. She felt no different.

"It may not be your fault but I must say I am glad that you do not need a bed for yourself. They'll be awake at any moment but in the mean time, please wash your hands – they're disgusting! I don't want you contaminating my patients." Lyra smiled gently at the matron's tone and strolled over to the line of sinks, scrubbing hard at the grime and blood that caked her skin. She glanced up into the mirrors hanging over the basin and tried to wash off the dried blood on her face but something caught her eye. Gasping, Lyra brushed her dripping hands on her robes and rushed over, watching Ginny stir and grumble as she sat up in her bed.

"Ginny! Thank God you're ok," Lyra breathed, hugging her tightly and Ginny whimpered, hugging her back equally as eagerly. "W-What happened?"

"You were petrified," Lyra confessed in a gentle tone, drawing comforting circles on the back of her hand and Ginny stifled a gasp, covering her mouth in shock. "Oh no… Oh no this is my entire fault. It was Tom, he tricked me!" She whispered frightfully and Lyra smoothed her red hair out her warm brown eyes.

It was funny, really, how Lyra responded to Ginny as it reminded her of her early days in the orphanage. It was long before she had started showing signs of magic meaning it was a pleasant time. Lyra had a soft nurturing side to her back then and she used to help the other kids if they hurt themselves or wound themselves up into a frenzy of anxiety attacks or temper issues. She had a knack for soothing people and she guessed it was slowly returning to her.

"I know he did, it really isn't your fault. He's very persuasive and charming; you had no control over what you were doing. It's rather obvious that you never attack those students because, well, you're the sweetest girl I know." She decided to leave out Tom Riddle's real identity because she didn't want to frighten her anymore than she had.

The tears continued to roll down her pale freckled cheeks in hot trails, fogging her eyes with the saltwater. "B-But _I_ did do it, though. I'm going to get expelled and Mum and Dad are going to be so disappointed and-,"

Lyra sighed and grabbed her shoulders. She stared directly into her eyes and shook her head. "No you won't because I won't let Dumbledore expel you."

Ginny let out a watery giggle. "Lyra, he's _Albus Dumbledore_. You can't tell him not to-,"

"-but I'm Lyra Black so I can. Besides, he has no right to expel you since you were never aware of your actions nor did you intend to inflict any harm to anybody at all. Expelling you is kinda against the rules," Lyra assured her and Ginny bit her trembling lip before wiping away her tears using the back of her hand. "Thanks, Lyra. You really are the best." Lyra rolled her eyes and winked at her with a smirk.

"I know I am."

Ginny's laugh trailed off when she caught sight of Hermione laying the bed beside her, Penelope Clearwater nearby and Dean directly opposite her. She gasped and frowned, turning back to Lyra.

"I don't remember those three being attacked," He admitted and Lyra chewed her bottom lip awkwardly. "Yeah about that, you didn't order the Basilisk to attack them… I did." Ginny's eyes were larger than Quaffles.

"What?! Did he… You didn't write to him, did you?" She asked and Lyra nodded, incredibly annoyed at herself for corresponding with Riddle's diary. Ginny sighed and shook her head, swinging her legs round so they draped off of the side of the bed.

"Hey, I didn't _know_ what he was doing! Besides, he's gone now so you don't need to worry about him anymore," Lyra informed her and Ginny's face lit up. "He is? How?"

Lyra smiled and wiggled her eyebrows. "Harry killed the Basilisk and saved me." She laughed quietly when she saw Ginny's face turn a block colour of cherry red. Lyra opened her mouth to ask her about the Valentine's poem when Hermione stirred from beside them. They both snapped their heads towards her and waited for her to regain consciousness. Groaning, Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes to get used to the dim infirmary lights. Nobody seemed to care that it was almost midnight.

"What… Lyra?" Hermione moaned, looking towards her and Lyra grinned, jumping over to her bed and toppling on top of her. They ignored the sounds and movements of the other two petrified students waking up but Ginny walked over to Dean and Penelope to explain what had happened.

"Thank God you're awake. I've missed you so much – don't ever leave me alone with Harry and Ron again," She confessed and Hermione smiled but it soon turned upside down when she saw the blood on Lyra's robes. "Lyra?! Why are you covered in blood?" Lyra smiled sheepishly and sat back, crossing her legs as she faced her best friend.

"It's a _long_ story…"

* * *

For the rest of the school year, the students didn't have any more Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons and it upset Lyra more than she expected.

"Remind me, why didn't you tell us that Lockhart was a fraud _and_ that you had been planning all of his lessons?" Harry asked as the four of them were heading out of the Great Hall on the last day of term. Lyra shrugged and rolled up her sleeves with a smile.

"I promised him that I'd keep it a secret. A Black never breaks a promise, that's the motto," She declared and Harry scoffed, staring at her strangely. "What motto is this? I've never heard you say that before."

"It's the family motto," Lyra told him and Hermione frowned.

"But… You don't know your family so how can you know your family motto?" She reminded her gently and Lyra nodded.

"Exactly. I don't have a family so I just made one up literally just now," She explained and Ron laughed, shaking his head. "You are really weird, do you know that?"

Lyra shrugged. "It's better to be weird than boring, I learnt from your brothers," She told Ron who sighed. "Yeah, that sounds about right." They joined the floods of students leaving Hogwarts and the group besides Hermione were carrying a cage holding their pet. She looked at their animals and sighed. "I think I might get a pet during the summer. Maybe a cat or something," She suggested and Lyra nodded.

"As long as you don't get a bloody black cat and name it Tom or something," She advised and she felt the tension between them. Lyra ignored the tightness in her chest at the mention of that name so she pressed on. "Besides, I would highly recommend an owl. They're really useful despite being a little stubborn at times." Apollo hooted from his cage and glared at Lyra who smirked and ruffled his feathers jokingly.

"Or a rat. Scabbers has been in the family for about twelve years now," Ron smiled, pulling the rat from his pocket and Hermione pulled a face. "I don't know… I guess I'll just have to decide over the summer while I'm in France." Lyra felt slightly jealous at Hermione's advantages but she stopped instantly when she remembered the horrid seaside trips of her childhood. Maybe it was better that she stayed in London for the majority of her muggle time.

"Maybe we could meet up again in the summer? I'm sure Mum and Dad won't mind you all staying over or something since we have the room and I doubt that you two would want to stay with the muggles for any longer than two weeks," Ron told them and both Harry and Lyra nodded fiercely. She _hated_ the orphanage and everyone in it, besides Miss Greene.

Ron grinned and nodded. "I'll tell my parents when we get back to London."

Boarding the train was always the hardest bit. The view from Hogsmeade's picture perfect station looked up at the distant castle that sat up on the cliffs, gazing down at the grounds below. Lyra sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, simply staring at the castle but somebody brought her attention back when they laughed.

"It's a shame you were caught, Black. Who knows; you could have lived down in that Chamber and never have to return to that orphanage again," Draco piped up with a nasty smile and Lyra frowned.

"I wasn't _caught_ and I wasn't the goddamn Heir of Slytherin, Draco," She spat and Draco shrugged, ordering one of the train hands to take his possessions. "You could have fooled me, being a Black and all." Lyra narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly and Draco widened his eyes in shock.

"Wait, you don't know?" He snickered, dropping his voice to a hush and it angered Lyra quickly. Since school was over and the threat of being grounded was annulled, she would have no trouble in slapping him again if she had to.

"Know what? What the hell are you talking about?" She asked hotly and Draco let his lips curl into a cruel grin. His voice dropped dramatically once more.

"You don't know about your f-,"

"Is he bothering you, Lyra?" Somebody asked and Lyra turned to see Luna Lovegood smile innocently at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past the pair. "Have a fun summer with the muggles, Black. You really did miss your chance to escape them forever," He muttered but it was Luna who replied.

"That's a horrible thing to say about muggles," Luna noted as Draco walked off and Lyra shrugged, watching his retreating blonde head with a scowl.

"He's a horrible boy, it's sort of his thing," Lyra explained to her and Luna frowned.

"What, being prejudiced and discriminating muggles is his thing?" She asked and Lyra nodded. "Yeah but he's grown up with it so, I don't know. Just ignore him." Lyra turned to face her with a smile. "How was your first year at Hogwarts?"

Luna grinned and sighed dreamily, shoving her dirty hair out of her face with a strange headband covered in oddly shaped blossoms. "It was perfect, much better than I expected. I wrote to Daddy explaining everything and he says because of my outstanding work, we can go hiking in Wales! I told him all about my new friends and he says he's proud of me." Lyra felt her heart warm at her father's words and the pair hopped up on the train.

"Good, I'm glad you had a good year."

Luna nodded and enveloped her in a hug. "I did. I'm sorry about the Heir of Slytherin using you to petrify the students, Lyra. I'm glad you're still survived though," She told her and Lyra smiled, rolling her eyes.

"That is possibly the strangest and best compliment I've ever received, thank you Luna. Make sure you write to me over the summer, ok?" Luna nodded and wished her a goodbye before waltzing down the train corridor. It took Lyra a few minutes to find the right compartment and she was soon settled in beside the window with her sketchbook in one hand and a box of _Fizzing Whizzbees_ in the other.

"I wonder what's going to happen next year," Ron spoke up and Hermione frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged and nodded towards Harry. "Well, with him around, we've had two consecutive years with drama and danger to deal with so I'm just assuming that next year will be the same."

"It's her fault too!" Harry protested, pointing at Lyra who looked up from her book and scoffed.

"That's it, Potter. Thrust all your troubles and mishaps on me," She said bitterly and he smirked, biting the head off of his chocolate frog. "It's true though."

"Oh whatever," She grumbled and returned to her drawings but Hermione tutted. "Well after this year, I think we're rather prepared for whatever next year throws at us. To be perfectly logical; I seriously doubt that next year will be as dramatic as this year or the last." The other three agreed with her and enjoyed the remaining hours of each other's company as the Hogwarts Express glided through the British countryside to return them to the muggle world.

**Review please!**

**Thank you for reading and the next story is called _Lyra Black and the Marauders Return._**** Thank you to those who have reviewed, faved and followed - I've seen them all and I've very grateful! Feedback is incredibly useful also so keep that in mind! **


End file.
